Before The Quest
by SarahAnneBeal
Summary: What happened to Fili and Kili before they set out on the quest to reclaim Erebor? What if they hadn't been home in the Blue Mountains but perhaps on their own little adventure, only to come across a damsel in distress and her sister. Sisters who are not what they appear to be. The gods above bringing them together to entangle their fates to extreme degrees. Fili/OC, Kili/OC
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Find

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Find

_Twenty years before the quest to The Lonely Mountain…_

She wandered the path, chicken in hand, lost for a solid half of the day. A day in which Joelle should have completed her regular chores instead of laying in the grass watching the clouds transform. But now the sounds around her began to sound more and more beastly.

The poultry in her arms cooed timidly and Joelle began to think running into the dense woods of Fangorn forest just behind her cobblestoned cottage just to chase after her best chicken might not have been all too wise. The branches overhead swung hard as the wind picked up a little too fast for comfort. Every time she thought she was getting a little closer to home, the woods would change and the trees looked unfamiliar, it seemed almost like magic.

_Cover,_ she thought carefully,_ I should find a place to rest then I'll have the strength to keep on. Or maybe Cal will come home in time to find I'm missing and come searching for me. That'd be grand._

Joelle stopped walking, peering around the murky bush and finally spied a cluster of willows hanging low, creating a curtain around the ground. Her pursed lips turned into a tired smile. Taking rest there was perfect, the ground was soft and mossy, and the winds weren't so bad behind the trees and rocks. The brown hen didn't seem to mind as it curled up near Joelle's warm small body and fell into sleep. And then Joelle found her eyes slipping shut out of exhaustion from walking and running through the endless forest, the blips of sunlight through the top of the trees faded and then she was gone.

* * *

Calandra's horse Ella came to a steady halt, pulling the tiny hand built cart of supplies that would last her and her younger sister for the next few weeks. She just hoped Joelle was done the list of things to do that she had left for her early this morning. If not there would be hell to pay.

You see their family was taken as food and slaughtered by an orc pack moving through the land a long time ago, devastating and claiming whatever they liked. The sisters hid in the underground storage cellar while the beasts ravaged their home and left them broken hearted. Calandra had held Joelle close, hiding her head and eyes in her arms, to keep her from seeing the monstrosities. They had been 17 and 10. Many years after now they're 47 and 30, still looking strikingly young and beautiful. For their parents were not a normal couple, father was a dwarf, mother was a human, they fell madly and crazily in love.

For some reason this made the girls small, not furry or plump or big footed with big noses. They took on their mother's beauty and grace but were shut out by others when they found out what they were. _Half breeds_ they called them, they didn't truly belong in any world and were cast out by most. So the daughters live away from the world, happy, sometimes lonely, but at least together.

"Joelle! Come out and help me, this stuff is too heavy." Calandra called up at Joelle's window but no reply came. "I swear on the axe of our father that I will come up there and end you if you don't come down _now_!"

She waited, yet nothing came from the small wood paneled window. _What on Middle Earth could she be doing up there?_

Calandra dropped the sack of horse feed on the ground and marched toward the house, in through the door, up the creaky stairs and swung open the bedroom door. But there was no Joelle to be seen.

"Joe? Are you in her?" Her slight brows furrowed and a feeling in the pit of her stomach began to rise in panic as she stumbled into her sister's room. She grabbed at covers and looked under the bed and out the window on the roof. "_Joe!_" A much higher pitched yell came out of her mouth as her lips quivered. For this was her worst nightmare, to be left alone, to lose her sister, to have no one left. No one to know if you were alive or dead, no one to care for you or you for them…

"Joelle! Please sister, answer me! Are you here?" Calandra ran down the stairs her engraved hide boots nearly tripping her for they were too big for her feet. She paced through the cottage checking everywhere as her heart began to quicken and the hairs on her arms stood up.

After checking the barn she then knew where she went. The breeze picked up twisting her braided hair as she turned towards the swaying trees and the darkening forest. "Oh, Aulë."

* * *

The sounds of panicked clucking awoke Joelle, who tried to get up but tripped over her clunky brown leather boots her father had made and been saving for her 20th birthday. She ran her hand through her hair removing leaves and dirt until the clucking caught her attention again. Swiveling in a circle she waited till the faint cry came again then began bounding through the woods after that stupid chicken that would not stop running away and getting into trouble, therefore sucking her into trouble too.

The birds had stopped chirping and she noticed there was no more wild life to be seen, as Joe looked up towards the sky and noticed it wasn't as bright as it had been before and began to wonder how long she had been asleep for because it was now sunset.

The crunching of sticks under her feet was deafening in this silence, it sent chills up her spine but she pushed on even though every fiber of her being was hollering at her to retreat and leave the chicken. But since when did she ever listen to anything that made sense, revolting was something she was quite talented at.

The wind whistled through the massive trees and tousled her long wavy dark hair, and bringing a repulsive smell to her nose that made her gag. Pulling her sleeve up to cover her nose she walked towards the area where she heard the hen. That was until the ground gave way under her and she fell through the dirt, her hands digging into the ground just in time so she hung suspended above what looked to be a small cave.

"I refuse to die falling into a cave." Joelle growled under her breath as her fingers grasped wildly at the horribly flat and dry ground. At this moment she wished she had packed both hunting knives in her belt but she knew only one was there.

Grunting and hanging by one hand she reached for her carved elk bone handled knife, clutching it in her dusty fingers and swinging it up through the hole and stabbing it into the ground to get a better grip. She managed to pull herself up to her chest, panting as her arms quivered to hold her up. But then she realized that the ground she was hanging on was beginning to groan and then she fell.

The falling wasn't as bad as when she landed on her shoulder, her head hitting the ground and sending a current of pain throughout her entire figure then making everything go dark.

* * *

"What do you think Kili, after this shall we cut through Fangorn Forest, or are you content with this scenic route?" Fili tilted a questioning brow at his brother as they rode side by side.

"Well Fili, I do feel quite content at the moment, but if I change my mind, I'll let you know brother. Perhaps we can cut through Mirkwood later too." Kili laughed at his brother who lifted a leg to try and kick him.

They were brothers with a bond deeper than any ocean known to man or in their case dwarf. They'd been travelling on the road since their family was destroyed when the dreaded Smaug came and stole their homes and lives. But as the years passed on the two brothers took on forging jobs and bounty hunting but mostly just kept to themselves. Kili was the youngest with the biggest and kindest heart and most contagious laugh. He did not like to brush his hair nor braid it; it was deep brown like the bark of the trees. Fili was the oldest, more wise and sensible than his earnest little brother, with a brooding look that could make any dwarf maiden swoon. His hair was a dark golden blonde that was kept mostly tidy with braids and family crest beads.

Though the brothers were on their own most of the time, they had each other and occasionally saw their uncle Thorin Oakenshield, who had spoken to them about an upcoming quest. This adventure would be to take back their long lost kingdom. Although nothing was certain, they still needed many more in their company and at least one who contained magic within them. Thorin had told them that he would send word to them about it eventually, no matter where they ended up. They were to return to the Blue Mountains for a time to assist their uncle in the trainings of the younglings before they set out on the adventure but for right now they would enjoy the time they had traveling the roads and paths of the East.

"Fili what's that doing there?" Kili pulled on the harnesses, forcing the horse to stop suddenly, he could've sworn it looked like a knife but who would leave a knife in the middle of a forest. He climbed down and gradually walked toward it, pulling it from the soil and brushing it off. "This is dwarf made. Fili come see."

Fili quickly dismounted the horse and walked to his brother, he had this terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach but he was beyond curious. "That's white elk bone, and that's the Cothrin family crest. But what is it doing out here?" He looked around, tilting his head towards the tree tops. Sometimes his brother and he weren't the sharpest swords in armory.

Kili slowly turned around, observing his surroundings and noticed the hole in the ground and there he saw was a dirt covered little woman. Frantically he kneeled, looking around for a way to get down to her but saw nothing. "Hello, Miss? Are you all right?" His voice echoed around the cave.

Then she stirred, her eyes gently opening, beginning to prop herself up to look around but collapsing and wincing in pain as she gripped her shoulder. "I'd be quiet if I were you." She whispered loudly, giving Kili an expression for him to be silent.

"Why, miss?" He whispered back, dark hair falling in front of his face as he leaned into the hole.

"Because, _sir_, I'm not alone down here." She tilted her head and that's when he noticed the snoring lumps in the corner.

Kili turned to Fili, his brown eyes gleaming, it'd been far too long since he and his brother had an acceptable challenge. "There are trolls down there, brother."

"Well obviously, this is a troll hole. The trolls have been moving further west, Aulë knows why. Remember that fellow in that tavern back in Limelight told us about it-"

"I'd truly hate to be rude and interrupt your reminiscing but a dash of help would be excellent right about now." The girl smirked from bellow and it made Kili smile. She had quite a spark in her.

"Of course miss, Fili and Kili at your service." Kili grinned and they both bowed, judging the distance of the fall; perhaps he could jump it and get her out without waking a single troll. But highly unlikely, Fili knew there would have to be some type of opening nearby because clearly a troll was too big to fit down such a petite hole.

The girl got up, dusting off her slim leggings and oversized tie up tunic that dipped over her shoulder sometimes. She held her shoulder with one hand and picked up the scared chicken with the other. "I'm Joelle and there seems to be a giant troll blocking my way out."

The dwarf men looked around and finally found the cave entrance, unsheathing their swords and walking with lighter, more careful steps than they normally would. The moon had risen and night fallen, so there was little to nothing they could do to vanquish the foul trolls but possibly another day. Even Kili's stubborn instincts knew this so he focused on rescuing Joelle.

As soon as the tunnel in which they traveled through led to a much greater, rockier area Kili found Joelle pressed against the wall, cringing in pain and from the stench of ancient trolls. Fili kept quiet standing by the entrance, sword ready to strike, just to make sure Kili had a way out in the end.

"Miss Joelle, I'm afraid you will have to jump over that trolls arm." Kili's deep voice purred. But the girl shook her head, eyeing the sleeping troll, afraid that any second it could wake up, snatch her and gobble her up.

"I don't think I can, it's far too thick, and I won't make it." Joelle backed up, meeting Kili's faithful eyes with hers full of doubt.

"Yes you shall. I'll catch you, don't worry." He smiled sweetly, his eyes welcoming her in.

She looked down at the chicken in her arm and then the greyish arm on the grotty floor of the cavern. "Take the chicken first."

Fili's brows furrowed with disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me, it's just a bird."

"Excuse me, it's my bird and it's coming with me." Her sturdy gaze made Fili think that plausibly she was not always a damsel in distress and that today was simply an _off day_.

Then Joelle tossed the chicken, its wings flew out and it almost tumbled out of Fili's arms, making him nearly drop his sword, for that he gave her a look that told her to never throw a chicken at him again.

"Common' now, we haven't much time before these big ugly brutes wake." Kili's arms were open, waiting for Joelle's nimble body to jump into them, which warmed her heart a little to these strangers.

Joelle backed away from the troll, rolling up her sleeves as if her chores were about to commence, then she ran forward and jumped higher than she thought she could. She landed in Kili's strong arms but with such momentum that she knocked them both over, giggling under their breath.

"Sorry." She breathed gently against his ear, beginning to get up, her legs clumsily straddling him.

He sat up watching Joelle. "That was fun. I told you, you could do it." Kili smiled widely at her, his fingers tucking a dark strand behind her ear.

From the background Fili quietly cleared his throat. "I hate to intrude but may I remind you that we are still inside a troll hollow full of trolls and that at this moment is probably not the best moment to get to know each other like that."

They both turned to look at Fili, slight shock and embarrassment crossing their faces. Kili assisted Joelle with standing, and then the two dwarfs led her to the mouth of the cave.

"Well I'm quite pleased that you're alive and well, Ms. Joelle. We wish you the best." Fili bowed once more, handed her the hunting knife and began to walk towards their horses, sheathing his sword.

Kili watched as his brother got up on the horse and motioned for him to do the same but there was something inside him that told him not to leave her. That she was important somehow.

"Thank you for saving me, I felt a tad helpless back there." Joelle bit her lip blushing more than she wished to show.

"It was a pleasure saving you, Miss." Kili's smile didn't reach his eyes this time for there was sadness in them now, knowing that leaving wasn't too far from now. He never truthfully liked good byes. "Have a safe trip ho-"

Then there was a loud, earth-shaking growl and a giant crusty hand reached out of the darkness and seized Kili by the leg as he flailed and tried to kick it off, trying to draw his sword but was roughly being dragged along the ground.

"KILI!" Fili yelled as he hurdled from his horse and ran after him as Joelle followed, agilely pulling her bone knife out and holding it in an attack position, even though that puny hunting knife would do very little against a troll.

Fili had caught up to the troll and was now slashing and stabbing away, grunting in angry, and the troll crying out in pain. At that moment she saw Kili lying on the ground motionless where the troll had let him go.

"Kili, get up!" She dashed to his side, rolling him over, pressing head to his chest to listening to his heart, and when she heard it thump her heart nearly burst with joy but worried when she saw the blood pooling there. Joelle wrapped her good shoulder under him and began lifting his weight, it was hard but she wasn't weak. She began trying to sprint but that did not last long, the dead weight was too much to run with.

"Fili, come quickly!" Joelle's voice rang at the entrance of the cave as she waited by the horses. Rapidly enough Fili came rushing out, his face tense and clothes covered in fresh trolls blood which smelt absolutely rotten. "Help me!"

They lifted him together and she got on with Kili, wrapping both arms around his waist in front of her and gripping the reins tightly, even though her shoulder cried out in pain. Fili mounted his own horse, kicking off quickly in the direction Joelle believed was the way out just in time to see two quite agitated trolls loping from the cave after them, but they wove through the trees and crossed a brook or two to make the trolls lose their scent. Not to mention trolls were very slow and fairly dumb in fact.

Eventually they galloped out into the giant field in time leading to the miniscule cottage. The stars shone overhead, lighting the way. The horses slowed to a walk and Joelle felt Kili lean his head back onto her shoulder, giving a faint moan in anguish. "Hold on, Kili. We're almost there." She whispered to him, her hands wrapped too tightly on the reins that it burnt her fair skin.


	2. Chapter 2: Holding Out for a Hero

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Holding Out for a Hero

They didn't slow till the horses were in the barn. Fili helped pull his unconscious brother from the stead and they burst through the front door, lying Kili out on the table.

"Who the hell are you?!" Calandra came storming out of her room wielding our father's enormous, now blunt axe. "Joe! Oh thank Aulë you are safe, how could you have just run off like that? You worried me to near death when I came back and found the house empty and you gone."

"I am sorry, Calandra. I got lost trying to catch my best chicken." Joelle's melodious voice spoke. "But right now I need your help."

"_Joelle_, who are these dwarves and why is one of them lying on our table?" Cal ran a stressful hand through her dense hair, leaning the heavy axe against a nearby sideboard.

"Kili and Fili, they saved me, but we can talk about that later. Kili's hurt and you know how to help him." Joelle pleaded to her big sister, her eyes watering a little when she started to think that Kili could pass tonight and she never would have even got to know him.

"Please, miss, you must help my brother. He's all I have and I need him." Fili approached Calandra, clasping his large hardened hands around her small soft ones. This made Cal's heart jump up her throat for only a split second, no man had ever been so forward to speak to her as intensely as he was right now. His stunning deep blue-grey eyes bored into her and she pulled away.

She pulled the red leather band from around her arm and tied up her hair with it, staring her sister down with such command that it could force a mountain lion to back down. "Get water and the salt and bandages from the chest and those little white flowers from the side of the house _now_."

Fili and Joelle stood for a moment, unsure of what to fetch first, but then they scattered, rummaging through cabinets and running outside.

Calandra pulled off Kili's over coat and removed his sword, bow and arrows, and carefully untied the bloody strings of his shirt and pushed it open to reveal a very cut up chest. A lovely chest but there was far too much blood. She immediately grabbed the jug of water from the counter, pouring it over the gashes.

Joelle ran in first, white flowers and cloths in hand and then came Fili with salt and bandages. They were both so intent of fixing him that they nearly collided with each other. For that they were both banished to the living room to sit quietly and not interrupt as Calandra stitched up the poor dwarf.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Joelle looked over at Fili who was now leaning on a study desk, brooding.

"My brother and I have come much closer to death than this, miss. He shall recover and we will be on our way soon enough." He gave her a half-hearted smile, his dimples protruding. Then he inclined his head to the side to watch through the doorway, to check on his brother, but to also see the woman with dark red hair and the most elegant features he had ever seen or ever envisioned. Fili remembered thinking that for a woman like her; he could stop the adventuring and settle down. "So what are you, women? You look human except for the ears and height."

Joe propped herself up on her good elbow on the small table on the floor and watched him as he watched her with curiosity and fascination. "Our father was from the mountains of Ered Mithrin, Prince Aggrift Cothrin. And our mother was simply a human woman, by the name of Nella; he saved from Wargs when he was out in a hunting party one day. They met, then they fell, then they had us. But we're almost blasphemous to some, half breeds aren't supposed to exist for it clouds the pure bloods of our races."

She shrugged as Fili pressed his lips together, running his thumb along the underside of his jaw. "Well those who think such things are wrong and should burn in the eternal blaze of Mount Doom."

That brought comfort to her soul, knowing that these dwarves weren't like most, and that they approved of their existence, even though their opinions did not matter too much to these lassies. Joelle gave him a kind chuckle and stood just as her sister came bustling in, wiping blood off her hands.

"He's fine, just a bit cut up but no horseback riding till he's recovered, so you boys may stay here till he's well enough to venture onto wherever you're headed." Calandra nodded at them both, catching Fili's eye as he gave her a heart wrenching smile with such stoic eyes that colour rose in her cheeks. "Fili you may take my bed if you wish or there's a loft out there in the barn. And Kili will take your bed, sister; he needs a place to heal in peace."

Joelle bobbed her head at the sister, her heart racing a little. She'd never had a man in her bed before; it brought a tingling sensation along her pale skin.

Once Kili was in her bed and made comfortable and still asleep, Fili and Calandra went downstairs and she made supper for them all, it wasn't much merely potatoes, chicken broth and carrots in a stew. Her sister always said it was good for warming up the heart and soul. After finishing two bowls, Joelle decided that she would bring some to Kili; he was probably famished.

Joelle climbed the squeaky oak stairs, bowl and spoon in hand as she knocked on the door. Since there was so answer she let herself in and there he was asleep, his chest completely bandaged up and thick brown locks wild.

"Kili?" She came and set the bowl on the side table, taking a seat on the side of the bed, looking down at the peaceful face as his eyes slowly began to open. "How're you feeling?"

He gave her a lopsided grin and huskily whispered, his chest slowly rising and falling. "Kind of like I was dragged around by a troll..."

She laughed softly, flashing a vivid smile. "I'm glad you're alive, you certainly had us worried." Joe's hand reached out to move the hair from Kili's flushed face as he extended his hand taking hers delicately in his.

"Thank you." His eyes were penetrating as he brought her hand to his lips, gingerly kissing the top of it as he stared into her eyes.

"But I did nothing; I only helped with getting you out of there. Twas Fili who fought off the trolls long enough to get you to the horses." Joelle's dark brows furrowed, she knew that there was little in that situation in which she could have helped. She knew nothing of sword fighting, or archery, and the greatest weapon she wielded was a hunting knife which a troll could easily use to pick his teeth with after he finished her off.

"You still got me out of there. My brother is strong and a ferocious warrior, lord knows he's knocked me on my ass more times than I can count when we are sparring. But there was no way he could have gotten me out and fought them off. So that makes you my saviour as well." His youthful grin was clouding her thoughts, he was so triumphant with proving his point that she simply beamed and agreed.

"I brought you soup, thought you might be just a smidgeon hungry."

Kili reached out instantly, waiting for it, his dark eyes watching it eagerly. "You have no idea, Miss Joelle."

"You know, you may call me just Joelle or Joe, whatever you like." She tilted her head to the side, long brown locks tumbling around her. It made Kili's heart skip a beat.

"Joe… I think I'm quite fond of that name. And sorry about stealing your bed." Kili rubbed the back of his neck, the moonbeams leaking in through the window, making his grin look playful.

"You need it more than I, so I shall let you get some rest." As Joelle rose from the bed, Kili's hand reached out once more, his fingers warm and his thumb running over her fine knuckles.

"Or we can share the bed and just talk; I've never met a half dwarf-half human being before, besides I'm really quite fascinating if you get to know me." His grip was firm but appealing; he truly wanted her to just stay with him, nothing more. She could see it in his eyes. He watched Joe's facial expression twist into confusion and before she could ask how he heard, he replied with, "I was not completely unconscious on that table you know."

Joelle's lips curved upwards, her tunic flashing her white shoulder in the grace of the moonlight as the curtains swayed with the breeze coming in through the open window. "Well I suppose I could stay for a little while." She giggled. "But if my sister comes in, try not to be surprised when I climb out the window."

He raised an eyebrow, cocking his mouth and laughing carefully, his chest aching in pain but it was bearable to be able to laugh with her.

* * *

"Honey mead?" Calandra asked Fili as he walked around the cozy living area, with little drawn picture portraits and many books. "It's all we have at this time, we are no great drinkers." She blushed.

Fili turned to her and chuckled. "And you suppose we are? Somebody could take offense to such accusations."

"Oh, no, I did not mean it to be offensive; I only meant we don't get out often." Cal clambered as Fili walked over hanging up his fur collared leather coat on a tall maple hanger, then walking over to take the small barrel of mead from her.

"I was only joking, miss. I meant not to fluster you." His smile was warm as she watched him uncork the cask and rummage around the cupboards until he found two large mugs. "Honey mead is fine; it's got an exquisitely unique taste." He mentioned as he poured. Calandra let her shoulders relax and plopped down onto a chair across the table from Fili.

"I did not say it earlier but thank you for bringing my sister home in one piece. Sometimes I go out of my mind trying to keep her out of harm's way." It brought her back to thinking how Joe used to do cart wheels along the top of the roof then dive into the straw mounds for the horses.

Fili measured his words and smirked. "She does not even come close to being such a trouble maker like my brother. When we were dwarflings he would pickpocket not for the money but for the excitement, he would tie our elders boot straps together under the dining table, and purposefully seeks out fights at the local tavern. And he is still choosing to do such things."

That lightened her heart, because there was someone who understood how she felt, how she had to do whatever it took to keep her kin safe. "So what brings you boys all the way out here? You dress like you belong to one of the royal families, which one is it?"

"Durin." Fili said shortly, he could feel the swell of sadness in his heart whenever he thought about his family. There was just so much travesty. Their family line had been nearly extinguished.

She awkwardly stood and moved to the leaving the kitchen and entering the warm living room, knowing she had struck some type of nerve, bringing a wave of flashbacks. She had this problem as well.

She took a seat on the couch and invited Fili to come join her. "I'm sorry if I have over stepped my grounds. I did not mean to bring you sorrow."

Looking down at the cup of cold mead sitting in her lap she furrowed her brows for she had no idea what to say. When was the last time she had a full length conversation with anyone but her sister? Even Cal couldn't remember, and none of those times had been with attractive dwarfish men.

Fili's forehead creased in anticipation, wanting to know what was on her mind. He took the seat on the couch next to her, draping his arm over the couch, his blonde braided mane framing his masculine face and pursed lips. "You worry too much for someone so young."

Quickly she turned her head, watching his eyes trail over her face, down her neck, over her bare collar bone and back up. "I worry for myself and my sister, in the end that is quite a bit of worrying to do. And now I'm worried about you people. We can't have complications in our lives; we have built everything up the way we like, we cannot have people coming in and ruining our lives."

A muddled expression crossed Fili's face as he slanted his head, clearing his throat. "You think we are here to ruin your lives? That's why you think we are here? Of course it is impossible that we arrived because we needed help and that was it." He felt thrown, similar to if his best horse had just bucked and sent him flying into the dirt.

"You never truly know with people in this world." Calandra knew that she was being the biggest ass in all the lands but a voice in her head echoed to not trust strange men you just met, even if they did save someone you love. "I'm sorry, I think I shall just head straight to bed, I am not this much of a wretch normally. It has been a stressing day."

The quirky smile she passed his way, made Fili know that she wasn't trying to push him away on purpose and that there could be a chance for him to get past her inner guard. "I'll take the loft; a lady should not have to sleep in a barn." He gave her a modest smile and a gentle brush of his hand as he walked by her to drop his mug off and exit through the front entry.

A shiver of intrigue ran up Cal's spine as she watched the young dwarf with broad shoulders pass through the doorway. She had never felt such feelings, bubbling in her stomach and lighting her cheeks a blaze. That was when she realized she was in trouble.

Fili could feel her eyes on him as he left and it gave him a rush of keenness realizing that this was a woman who was worth more than a single night together, he realized that she was worth allot more to him already than he wished to think.


	3. Chapter 3: Beyond the Mountains

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Beyond the Mountains

The rooster summoned the morning, his sounds carrying up through Joelle's window, rousing her from her comfortable slumber. She rolled over, turning away from the light streaming in through the glass. And there she saw him, wounded and tired but probably the greatest thing she had ever seen, for he was her hero.

Through the late hours of the night, when all that could be heard were the crickets and the faint cries of the barn owls, they talked in depth about their families and their dreams, both itching for an adventure of their own. They spoke about how Kili was a better archer than he was a swordsman with his quick and nimble fingers. How Joe could naturally run almost as fast as her horse Brutis with her shoes off, for a sprint of time of course. She had watched him observe her when she ran her fingers through her messy hair, his expression making her blush.

Joelle had made him close his eyes as she changed into her long thin night gown, even though she was completely positive he had peeked through his strong fingers. She enjoyed falling asleep in his well-built arms after he had convinced her to stay with him for the company. Nothing had happened of course, but just hearing the sound of his breathing coaxed her to casually cuddle closer to him.

Kili groaned, his chestnut eyes faintly opening as he took a peek at the wooden beams across the ceiling. As if he had all the time in the world, he tilted his head to gaze into her pastel blue eyes, the softest smile sliding across his scruffy face.

Joe could not find any words to say so there they lay, inches apart from one another, breathing gently in the early hours of the morning.

Then the stairs squeaked with pressure, causing Joelle to quickly slink out of bed, not wanting to leave the warmth of Kili. The cold hard floorboards sent a chill up her as she heard another squeak and then another. Someone was coming up the stairs.

She ran to the window, pushing it further open and hopping up onto the sill to look back at Kili for a split second, who was gazing up at her with dark, sleepy eyes, wishing that she did not have to go.

The knob on the door slowly turned, whining as it began to open. Joelle looked back out the window and leaped, hearing a gasp from Kili as she did so, her gown starting to fly up as she landed in the prickly hay beside the faded barn. Perhaps it was not the utmost sensible and safe exit from the cottage but it was the most rapid one she knew of from her bedroom.

Tumbling out of the hefty pile of straw, she began brushing herself off, pulling little bits of hay from her interwoven hair. Joelle's bare feet felt great in the cool morning grass, a slight sprinkle of dew coating the entire outside world. She figured now would be the perfect time to get started on the unvarying list of chores her sister would surely hand her after breakfast.

Joelle walked to the chicken coop, collecting the fresh eggs from their six chickens. The rooster walked about on the roof, watching over the land. He thought he was the feathery guardian of Middle Earth.

The horses were fed and brushed, the stalls cleaned out faster than you could recite the elvish alphabet. By this time the sun was hanging higher in the sky, covering her back with warm rays of light. Joe could not help but tilt back her head and soak up the heat, being startled when she heard light footsteps approaching from behind.

"Started already, sister? What about breakfast?" Cal questioned as she took in the state of Joelle. "Joelle, you have ruined a perfectly good night gown once again. What am I going to do with you?" She placed her fragile hands on her hips in protest.

Joelle looked down at herself and understood immediately why her sister was so cross. There was mud splattered on it and around the bottom, causing feed and hay and grass to cling to it.

"Go wash yourself now and finish your chores later." Calandra looked at her through frustrated eyes, her hair swaying from the winds rolling off the misty mountains. "Well go on then!"

Grumpily, Joelle crossed her arms and off she went to the back of the timeworn barn, in a small wooden room was a tub, just big enough to fit her into. She pumped buckets of water from the well and filled it to the brim. She shrugged off the gown and grabbed the oddly shaped bar of soap and rough sponge that her sister had found in the market a long time ago from a travelling salesman who lived by the water, who's specialty was collecting sea sponges.

She thought of that story and how jealous she had been not to have met this man who had come so far from home on his very own quest to make himself successful. Her toes trailed the top of the chilled waters, sending a shiver up her bare body. Eventually working up the courage, she dunked her whole body in, clasping her hand over her mouth before letting out the loudest shriek.

After time had passed, the water began to warm slightly, light peeking through the cracked lumber around her. Joe scrubbed herself good and clean, making sure that every bit of muck had vanished from her porcelain body.

She leaned her head back on the edge of the tub, smiling as if she were Aulë. She felt like Aulë, floating in the shallow water like a god. It was one of her favourite things. There was a tiny waterfall and a lake nearby, less than a half day ride away. It was magical just before the sun rose high, while everything was still sleepy, even the waterfall.

Enjoying the peace of being alone and in heaven did not last long, as soon as Calandra came scurrying in, carrying a drying cloth and some fresh clothes, she knew it was time to get out and go back to the beckoning world.

"By the stars in the sky, Joelle, what have I told you about staying in the bathtub till your fingers turn to wrinkles?" Cal huffed, holding her sisters hands as she withdrew from the bath.

Joelle smirked, "I suppose not to?" She pulled the light weight fabric of one of her everyday dresses. It was navy, hanging around her knees in a flattering fashion. Her sister laced up the back of the cloth bodice neatly. Cal tried to rake her fingers through the brunette's extensive mess of hair.

"My hair is fine, leave it sister and tend to the guests. Have you checked on Kili yet today? He could need something?" Joe stated, pulling away from her sister as if it had she plague and thrust her feet into her buckskin boots.

"Kili is fine, he got up and was in the dining area the last time I saw him. Fili was tending to whatever he needed. He is very helpful you know. But don't you think it's odd, them being here?" Cal cocked an eyebrow at her younger sibling.

"No actually, I don't. I like guests and meeting new people. And I enjoy the company of them; they're good men, Cal. Do not go looking for trouble where there is none to be found. Besides, this is the most time I have had being around others who are not you in _far _too long." Joelle crossed her lean arms, shaking her head at her sister as she walked away, heading for food because her stomach was on the verge of devouring her from the inside.

Joelle pushed open the sturdy door to reveal a full spread and the two male dwarves sitting at the wide table. "Morning, lads!"

Fili nodded towards her, his lips curling into a pleasant smile while his mouth was still marginally full. Kili on the other hand swallowed quickly, scooting the closest chair to him away from the table. "Good morning, Joelle." He smiled, his eyes slightly squinting with cheerfulness. He certainly looked much better than the previous day.

She took the seat next to him, the chairs so close that their knees were touching, sending a surge of excitement through Joe.

"Thank you for letting me use your bed, it was very gracious of you, and I do not think I've been that comfortable in months." The cheeky dwarf looked at her, flaunting a smile which caused her cheeks to flush. As soon as her sister walked in after her, closing the door and sitting down, Joe kneed Kili to tell him to shush so she would think nothing happened.

"You are very welcome; use it for as long as you need." Joe batted her long black lashes at him, colour rising in his cheeks as he tried not to break eye contact. Not wanting to show that she was affecting him so much.

"And thank you, Calandra, for allowing me to stay in the stable barn, I appreciate the bed." Fili directed towards Cal as she took the seat alongside him. He was far too nervous to say much more in front of everyone, knowing no matter what he said would resemble flirtation. He knew not what was wrong with him.

"Anytime." Cal's profound brown eyes carried over him, taking in the tidiness of his braids and the thoughtful arc of his smile. Then she threw some food on her plate and ate swiftly, trying to think up something to do today to keep her mind occupied.

"I was contemplating going on a walk and taking Kili with me?" Joelle spoke up once the silence became uncomfortable, not to mention hard to concentrate whilst Kili's knee leaned against her, moving ever so slightly. "We would take it easy, and I thought I could show him the top of the hill in the field, a bit of physical activity should not be too bad for him, right? Also it's rather tranquil."

Kili raised his head from the scrambled eggs on his plate to turn and regard her. "I would love to go."

"I do not think that is wise." Fili tossed in as he set down his utensils. "Kili, you really must be resting so you can recover quicker so we can get back on the road."

"Fili, I will get better, you know how quick I heal compared to others. I shall be fine, brother. Worry not." Kili reached across the table, patting his brother large hand in comfort. They were so close; Fili had to be protective of his baby brother. Sure Fili was 62 and Kili was 57 but on the outside and inside, they were still in their early 20's. And he knew how reckless his brother could get.

"Of course but be careful, will you?" Fili raised an eyebrow at his brother and Joelle as they stood to go. "No troll holes."

Kili smiled down at his blonde brother, he knew Fili loved him unconditionally and wanted him safe but going out for a stroll would not be the death of him.

"Do not wander past that hill, Joelle, do you hear me?" Calandra sipped her water. She sounded strict but that was only because she was nervous about her younger sister going off prancing around a field with someone so new.

Joelle nodded, taking her and Kili's plates to the kitchen and dumping them on the counter. She then raided the storeroom and collected things like bread and fruit and a bottle of old wine from the back of the pantry.

Kili leaned into her as she threw everything into a cloth sack and hung it over her shoulder. "What's that for?"

She twirled about to come face to face with him. "It supposed to be for our picnic."

Kili frowned. "Picnic… I thought we were going on a walk?"

"We are; do you not trust me?" Joe's lips curved upwards at his scruffy face then began noticing that he and his brother were unusually tall for dwarfs. "Come on."

They exited the farm house and stepped outside into the sunny morning.

* * *

Calandra ran her fingers through her straight mahogany hair, letting out a gush of air as she peaked out the kitchen window at the two figures beginning to disappear in the distance.

"Are you worrying again?" Fili asked as he stepped into the kitchen with his plate.

She stretched and snatched the plate from him, causing him to purse his lip in thought again. "Of course I am, what if something happens to them, like those trolls come after them?"

Fili reached out, resting a hand on her shoulder and propelling a warm feeling swirling around inside her. "They shall be fine, even if something happened to them, Kili would take care of her."

Calandra laughed loudly, surprising Fili at first but causing him to chuckle as she sobered. "I'm sure if they did find trouble that Joelle would be the one taking care of Kili."

This caused him to start laughing, making him think of how they had just rescued Joe from a troll's den that held more than one troll. "I'm sure they could take care of each other if it came down to it, I've seen the look in their eyes. And by the way, trolls can only come out at night; they turn to stone when exposed to sunlight."

That allowed Cal to relax a bit, her body letting go of just the slightest amount of tension. "That's a relief."

Fili watched as she turned towards him, thankful eyes washing over his tanned face. Then the strangest feeling hit him right in the gut, then it started in his finger tips and worked its way out. Simply staring at her brought him this inner peace, that had absolutely no explanation.

He rubbed the back of his neck hunting for the right words, his sky coloured eyes searched hers. "I think I might… Go sharpen my weapons, they've blunted since the fight with the trolls. Those trolls have mighty thick skin." He kicked himself internally; this was the best he could come up with.

Cal's heart sank, he looked so certain that he would say something meaningful or touching or personal. But she nodded, forcing a grin across her face as she turned back to attend to the dishes in the sink.

Fili's heart collided with his chest as he watched her turn away again. He was supposed to be the brother who all women swooned over, always knowing what to do or say. The look of devastation that had crossed her flawless face haunted his thoughts as he left the house, entering the barn and ascending the long-standing stairs to his cot. He threw his knives and sword onto the bed, his muscles feeling tense but his heart whimpering in the background.

After taking off his thick cloth shirt and untying his tunic to sit shirtless in the warm air, he sighed broodingly. Removing the worn out palm-sized sharpening stone from his pack and picking up his heavy sword he started to sharpen. Holding the nearly flat rock against the blade and running it along the edge, the sound echoing around.

* * *

"Are we nearly there?" Kili muttered under his breath, his hand against his chest, trying to hold in the pain. He was thankful to get outside into the world, even just sleeping indoors for too long made him stir crazy; he had to be out and about.

"_Yes_ you big baby, its right up there." Joe pointed just a little further ahead to a small lump amount the tall grass of the field. She had to keep switching carrying arms, her shoulder still aching from fall upon in in that dank, and dark, smelly cave.

"Oy, I am not a baby!" Kili laughed, a wide boyish grin spreading cheek to cheek as Joelle looked over her shoulder at him.

The breeze brushed through the tall grass, sweeping it sideways across the vast knolls. The sun shone high overhead, noon was nearing and stomachs were beginning to grumble. That's when she saw it coming into view, not a towering hill but high enough that from that point held the most beautiful view of the valley.

"We're here." Joe sung out in happiness; the bag was beginning to stiffen her shoulder.

"_Aulë_, it's remarkable." Kili breathed, staring out over the land, the most wondrous smile unfolding upon his masculine face. He knew that this was undoubtedly going to be one of those flashes in life where he would look back on and say that was possibly one of my greatest moments. The sun poured over everything and every so often a small frothy, plump cloud would stroll across the sky, and then simply disappear. "Thank you."

Joelle looked up at him beaming, her small gentle hand taking his in hers. His words warmed her heart. "You are most welcome." She bumped her good shoulder against his playfully and sat down, drawing him to sit with her, looking into the distance. Casually she sat the cloth rucksack in her lap and picked through it, hauling out the wine and food.

Kili inched closer, uncorking the bottle and taking a whiff of pungent scent. He scowled. "I have never really enjoyed wine, far too bitter for my taste."

"I agree, but it does the job." Joe took the bottle from him and took a large swig; she had neglected to bring glasses so they were going to have to work with what they had.

Finding her entrancing, Kili accepted the bottle when she offered and downed some. The women he had met along the road on his travels were either far too worried about what others would think of them or they were far too focused on finding a man to bed for a coin or two. "You're _different_." He tittered as he inclined his head to the side, admiring the way the sun framed her ivory features.

She had begun tearing away a piece spiced of bread and stopped to listen, his lips parting slightly between speaking.

"I've met many different kinds of woman in my journeys but never have I met one such as you. Someone who's so unique, so captivating… You speak to me as if I am any other ordinary being even though I'm an heir of Durin and a prince. I quite like that about you."

This caused Joelle to blush madly, the butterflies in her stomach taking flight. She pushed her wild hair back from her face, light eyes meeting dark ones. "I'm glad."

"Plus you smell so much better now that you don't have the scent of the troll cave on you." Kili giggled with an extensive naughty grin spreading across his face.

Joe opened her mouth in awe, the corners of her lips curving. "Excuse me!?" She set the bread down, moving the bottle out of the way and punched Kili in the shoulder. "Do you want to fight?"

Kili's contagious laughter exploded, happiness radiating from him causing Joelle to join in, her body rocking with delight till she couldn't make a sound anymore.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I do not think you could take me." He spoke cheekily, looking at this woman from the corner of his eye, smirking.

She knocked him over after that, pinning him to the ground, her heart racing to prove herself to him. "I could take you in my sleep, sweetheart." Joe's gleaming smile caught Kili off guard, his breathing quick and excited. She had caught him just right, immobilizing him but hovering above his wounded chest.

"This is mighty unfair, I'm wounded and you are not. I demand a rematch when I am mended." That ridiculous smile crossing his face again as he finally settled down.

Joelle smiled sweetly, removing her grip on his muscular forearms. She knew that was not true, whilst taking her bath this morning she noticed that her shoulder blade was turning a dark shade of violet. But he didn't know that. She leaned back, still bestriding Kili but giving him more freedom of movement.

"Fine but as soon as you are better I promise I shall win again." Joe stated matter-of-factly down at Kili, his warm brown eyes observing her as she rolled off him to lay flat on her back staring up into the never ending azure heavens.

"We shall see." He testified, his breathing relaxing but his heart still fluttering from their close proximity and the way her body had felt against his. Kili's fingers combed through the grass finding her hand and gently running his thumb over the smooth skin. This in return caused Joe to entwine her dainty fingers with his sturdy ones, a shiver of exhilaration scaling her spine as she felt him squeeze her small hand.

"We shall see." The whisper carried in the warm winds that pirouetted around them.

* * *

Calandra scrubbed the dishes in the sink full of soapy water from the well. The sunlight washed in through the slightly misty curtains, filling the pale yellow kitchen with illumination. She paused her scrubbing to open the oven and check on the carrot cookies she was baking. You had to be very careful when making them. They weren't supposed to be hard or stale; they were supposed to be moist and delicious. Her mother used to make them on the bright mornings in the summer.

The scent would roll through the house, waking Joelle with a boost of energy to go jump on her sister's bed with. Calandra would moan and groan curses at her younger sibling, threatening her to leave, until the aroma of the cookies would sweep in through the open door, finally giving her incentive to arise.

They would run downstairs, tripping over their oversized nightgowns and come stumbling into the kitchen to find the most glorious sight of a tall, slim silhouette with a halo of sunshine around her ocean of burgundy hair. Then she would turn to them, the velvetiness of her voice carrying around the room. Joelle would giggle and bounce around their mother's feet, begging for the cookies, her wild chestnut hair waving about.

Cal on the other hand had perfected the no-begging technique. She would take a seat at the kitchen table quietly, clasping her hands on her lap, mahogany hair tumbling down the back of the chair. And then she would watch her mother with those large glossy brown eyes. This worked every time, it was almost witchcraft.

After eating the girls would hear the loud thumping footsteps of their father as he stepped into the kitchen, hauling whatever he had caught in the forest. Twigs and leaves caught in his thick black hair and even darker beard, trailing mud about the house. But it never drove their mother off the edge; she would greet him with kisses and love. It was almost like a fairy tale ending for two people from completely different worlds.

But the memory changed just like that day had in a matter of minute. The ground began to thump and in came the wild growls and howls through the open window. Then came that foul language that made you want to cover your ears and run in the opposite direction.

"_Orcs!_" Aggrift had bellowed, running to the front door and locking it, then hurrying to his study and picking up the heavy axe and holding it over his shoulder. "Nella, hide the younglings!"

Mother had nodded quickly; a calm aura around her had given Calandra courage. Nella walked to the living area, pushing aside a bookshelf and peeling the carpet from the floor. She then pulled open the tiny door in the floor boards and hustled in the trembling girls.

"Be brave my wee lassie's." Her kind smile was the last they saw as the door was shut, the carpet covering it once more and then came the bookshelf.

Joelle had huddled against her sister's fragile body, tiny arms latched around her waist as they shrouded themselves in the darkness of the back corner. When the first scream came, Calandra clasped her little hands around the ears of Joelle, protecting her sister from being traumatized for life. All the while Cal could hear the clashing of metal on metal, which was her father, as courageous as they come. But when the sounds suddenly stopped and out rang metal hitting meat, Cal knew.

It was quiet for quite some time; the only sound was her sister whimpering against her grungy nightgown. At that moment came the raid, the few Orcs had come into their home and were ravaging their food supplies and tearing up books, breaking possessions and making atrocious sounds.

The sound of a bird hitting the window transported Cal out of her deep, dark memories. Her rosy lips pressed together, as she detained her tears. Almost forgetting to take the carrot cookies out, she sprang for the oven wrenching them out and inhaling a sigh of relief. If they had burnt she almost certainly would have taken it to heart, because that was what she did.

After sprinkling powdered sugar over them and placing the round, delightfully smelling treats on an enormous plate, she leaned back on the counter, letting her mind wander about. That was when the notion of bringing a few cookies to Fili came to mind. He must be getting hungry now, dwarfs were hungry quite frequently. She remembered that about her father.

Calandra grabbed a smaller detailed wood plate and placed three cookies on it, her heart beating thunderously when she thought of how pleased this would make him. She untied the strings of her apron and splashed some cold water in her face, then slipped on her hoary dirt brown boots and out the door she flew.

The sky greeted her with bright colours, warm winds welcoming this woman, encouraging her. Her heartbeat skipped up into her throat, her fingers clamped against the plate, a feeling of giddiness intensifying inside her.

_It's simply me bringing him something to eat, nothing more so it is no big deal._ The mantra ran through her head, but quieting as she climbed the stairs inaudibly, not wanting to startle him if he were resting.

As soon as she reached the top of the stairs she halted, frozen in place, her body temperature rising tenfold. There sitting with his back to her was Fili, humming the most beautiful melody one could ever hear. She could see the sweat shine on his back muscles as they coiled and tensed every time the stone hit the blade. His biceps firm and his posture perfect, even that mane of golden hair that seemed to glow in the dusty light.

Unwillingly, Calandra squeaked, the noise just slipped out and before she could pull it back Fili was on his feet staring at her, the freshly sharpened dwarvish sword in hand. His braids hung around him like carved ornaments.

"Food?" That was all she could utter at that instant, her entire body rigid and aroused at the same time. This caused Cal to brush profusely; she had never felt such a thing in her life and was well embarrassed that it was happening in front of and for her guest.

Fili smiled mischievously, causing Cal to gulp involuntarily. He approached her with such a sway she thought her knees might give. His russet trousers hanging around his hips and the full glory of his taut chest exposed, merely a foot away.

The plate in her hands began to feel very heavy, slipping through her fingers, her doe eyes widening as it began to fall, until Fili reached out, catching the dish and saving its contents. His sea blue eyes tenderly focusing on her. "Careful, love, it would be a shame to drop such sweet things."

She nodded her head marginally; biting the inside of her enviable bottom lip as he observed her studying him. Her pulse was nearly deafening, Cal was almost sure that the people of Rohan could hear it all the way from here.

"Thank you." Fili finally voiced, his teeth grazing his lips as she released the plate into his hardened hands. His lips pursed in thought. "Are you all right?"

Calandra's heart pounded when she realized she was permitting her eyes roam about Fili's gilded body, taking in every small detail, every drop of sweat and light chest hair. "I am fine, I assure you, slightly weary though."

Fili set the plate down on the table beside the bed and put away his sword. "Would you like to stay a while? I would relish the company."

She let out a lung full of air, her dark lashes fluttering as she smiled sunnily and accepted a seat on his bed. Fili picked up a sleeveless tunic and pulled it over his body he couldn't help but think about the last time he and a woman had ever just spoke in or on a bed.

* * *

The stars started to peek through the now pale violet sky, the swollen moon rising in the distance and throwing a blue glow over everything. Kili and Joe are lying against each other, the day's warmth cooling as they huddle against one another. The bottle of wine is empty, leaving them both with a buzz that vibrates over their skin.

Joelle is the first one to make a sound, her head pressed lightly into the crook of Kili's neck, the woodsy scent of him filling her. "We ought to be heading back." She did not want to say it, she never wanted to move again if it meant she had to leave this position but she recognized how worried her sister would be if they were not home by nightfall.

Kili's fawn coloured eyes gazed down upon her, the softest smile sneaking across his bristly face. "Probably, but I do not want to move."

There was pain in his voice and this caused her head to jump up, narrowly missing his firm jaw. "Are you in agony still? Do your wounds ache?" She bit down on her lip, hands hovering over his chest, not entirely sure where to place them to comfort him.

Her spastic act caused him to let out a low rumble of laughter, pulling her back down into the grass with him. Joe's heart virtually stopped when she felt him rest the lightest kiss atop her silky but chaotic hair. "Don't be a dolt, I'm fine, and I just want to lay here with you. Like this for as long as I can."

Just then a pestering little voice started chippering at the back of Joe's mind. _He's going to leave. He shall be leaving as soon as he's well. And he'll never come back. You will _never_ see him again._

That daft voice elicited her eyes to start to well up, her lip quivering ever so slightly as she squeezed her eyes tightly and nuzzled against Kili. She would not believe that senseless voice. He was not leaving now, they had plenty of time together before Kili and his brother departed.

When she finally knew that the tears had dissipated and her throat no longer felt choked she grinned, giggling mockingly. "You're a dolt."

Kili barked laughter at the stubbornness of her voice, the noise echoing through Joe's ears. He liked that her audaciousness, it made him feel normal knowing there was a woman who shared some of the same aspects as him. "Quiet you."

Joe felt his broad fingers creep around her waist, just touching the places she was most ticklish as she bucked to try and get away. Laughter rocking her frame as Kili joined in huskily, his dark hair tumbling around his face as he inclined over her slightly, their chests touching whenever they inhaled.

As they finally settled and Joe opened her luminescent eyes she noticed Kili leaning closer to her, his lips stretched into a boyish grin as he looked down at her; taking in her bare white shoulder, refined collarbone and heavy lashes framing moonlit eyes. The sight took his breath away but the moment ended when Joe finally persisted that they had to get back home. He agreed as he knew that his brother would indisputably be worried.

They stood, brushing off bits of earth and dry dirt from each other, Kili taking his time to extract the tiny blades of grass that nestled in Joelle's tresses. As they walked in the dark, hands clasped, Kili began humming a song. It sounded sad but sweet; Joe simply squeezed his tough hand, clairvoyantly trying to send him heartfelt feelings.

The two of them sauntered through the evening, a shiver trickling down Joelle's spine when she felt the nippy wind blow through her lightweight dress. When Kili noticed he drew her closer, his body heat emanating around him like a furnace. She sighed blissfully, feeling his sturdy arm around her and that mild pine scent coming off of him.

Kili on the other hand was becoming light headed, feeling her body sway beside his, the trail of vanilla and cleanliness surrounding Joelle. It was intoxicating. There was no way he could ever get used to that fragrance. When Fili and Kili traveled they showered as often as they could in inns and babbling brooks along their trips, but they certainly never smelt this fresh. Nor had such a remarkable woman and her body ever been this close to his; presenting him with the feeling that _she_ was _his_. He was beyond lost in thought when Joelle spoke up, her right arm wrapped around his waist.

"So who came to visit you this morning after I more or less jumped out the window?" Her voice cracked faintly as she kept from giggling as he looked down at her with such a smirk that made her want to just roll around in the field with him.

"Fili, he wanted to check on my bandages to see if I was poking or prodding at them. I have an awful habit of doing that." Kili's low voice seemed to carry in the silence of the night. Then a quiet laugh came "He saw the hem of your skirt when you jumped and stood at the door staring between the bare window and me. The look on Fili's face was quite amusing. But promise me you won't do that again. Frightened me to death seeing you fall out the window, I was afraid you had harmed yourself in the process."

"But I am absolutely fine." Joelle pushed away from Kili momentarily to do a little twirl, only to be pulled back close to his broad body.

"Indeed you are." Kili said hungrily, pressing his lips to her ear and guiding a tremor of pleasure through her. His own heart was beating wildly within him, trying to control himself. It was hard to keep his hands or lips off of her, he longed for her. It was as if their bodies were trying to connect without them realizing it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Nights Cold Song

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Night's Cold Song

Cal was in the kitchen, singing about whilst making dinner when Joe and Kili got into the house. The door creaked ever so slightly, still not disturbing Cal from her food preparations. She truly loved cooking. She seemed to be in a good mood which caused Joe to smile, setting down her cloth bag and taking Kili by the hand and hauling him up the stairs to her bedroom.

She quietly closed the thick door and sat Kili down on her bed. In his mind, a thousand things raced about, every one of them led to him grabbing Joe by her slight hips and pulling her into him.

"I want to show you something." Joe's gleaming smile shone down as she turned to face Kili, whose cheeks burned when she broke him from his daydreaming.

Joe strolled over to the wardrobe in the corner, standing on her tip toes till her fingers could feel the long scroll and wrap around it. She brought it down, her heart racing, hands wringing around it protectively. It was so valuable to her. Her sister was not even aware she had it. If she was, Joelle was afraid she might try to take it.

"It was my fathers." She grinned, finally releasing the roll of old parchment.

Kili gingerly took it, feeling her need to keep it safe as she handed it over. He unravelled it slowly, taking in the whole beauty of the map. It was very old, not like any other map of Middle Earth he had ever laid his eyes upon. There were borders of gold around it, the calligraphy finer but bolder. This map belonged to royalty, which made sense since technically they were of royal blood. "It's magnificent, Joelle. But why are you showing me this? It's obviously a secret you keep to yourself."

Joe looked down, locks falling in front of her face; it was hard for her to share sometimes. When she finally built up the courage she took the seat next to Kili on the homespun quilt, pointing to all the places she wanted to travel. "I want to have my own adventure. I want to see the world and meet brilliant people. To be able to get away from everything I've ever known and have a fresh start, a clean slate. Perhaps I would eventually find somewhere where they accepted half-breeds."

Kili watched her gentle face turn sober and saddened, an aching in his chest rising up inside him. "I will take you on an adventure. We can see the world together."

Joelle looked up abruptly, blue eyes widened. "If you are teasing me at this moment Kili I swear-"

"No, no, I'm not teasing, nor am I joking. I mean it Joe, let's have our own adventure. I can keep you safe and show you what's out there beyond this place." Suddenly he was a few inches away and Joe could feel his fingers entwining with hers.

Disbelief plastered across her face, but the faintest hint of a smile looming. "What about my sister and your brother?"

"I've been attached at the hip with my brother since I was a lad, he is my best friend and some of the only family I have left, but at some point you have to cut your bonds and take hold of your own. Besides, from the way I've seen them look at each other, I'm positive they would get along grandly together." That sheepish grin that slid across Kili's perfect lips made Joelle swoon. Her body suddenly craving him, somehow he had seduced her without even realizing it.

"When I return from the venture I am soon to take on, we will leave, go off on our own and take on the world one step at a time. Or hoof if we take horses." Kili beamed, his eyes crinkling in the corners with delight.

Joelle dove forward, wrapping her arms around Kili's neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck, the stubble on his jaw tickling her. She could not remember the last time she had be so utterly filled with happiness that it consumed her mind, body, and soul. Kili laughed, enfolding his strapping arms around her and drawing her in until she was entirely pressed against him.

Sparkling laughter escaped her as she ran her fingers through his tangled mess of hair, causing his breath to catch in his throat. Neither of them could feel anything but the moment of pure joy. Holding each other, knowing there was a future for them together.

Kili started to pull away, his hands sliding up Joe's body until they cupped her picturesque face. Her eyes held his as the butterflies returned, dancing around deep within. Joelle's hands trailed down Kili's tunic, holding onto him there. The air between them was sweet and hot, intensifying as they leaned into each other, lips parted with knowing.

Then the door swung open hard, startling the two of them, Kili nearly having a heart attack and Joelle letting out an inadvertent alarmed yelp.

"Oy, dinner." Calandra's declared; her hands resting on her lean hips. A smirk clinging to her lips as she swung her flawless hair to the side and left the doorway.

"Aulë, sister! You scared the daylights out of us." Joelle growled, running a hand through her tousled hair, her face glowing red.

"That matters very little to me, now come eat." Calandra called from the stairs.

Kili breathed deeply, regaining a normal heart beat. "She scares me to some extent." He laughed, running his hand over the front of his shirt to straighten himself up.

"She has that effect on most." Joe said quietly, completely flustered. She had been a breath away from a first kiss. Her sister would most definitely pay for this.

* * *

After a hearty supper, the four split apart, Joelle went to the living room to draw, Calandra went off to sleep, and Kili accompanied Fili into the barn to have a brotherly talk. Kili took a seat on his brother's bed, the squeaky mattress made noises with every movement. Fili paced about, heavy boots shuffling around the wood flooring, his face claimed by worry.

"What are we doing here, Kili?" Fili groaned, his hand clenching a fist full of his golden mane.

"What do you mean? We're here to rest up till we can depart to meet up with Thorin." Kili shrugged innocently; confused with the way his brother was acting. This wasn't like him.

"That is not what I mean to say."

"Then say what you mean, Fili, and stop pacing, you know that drives me crazy." Kili crossed his arms sturdily, frowning at the older dwarf.

Fili stopped moving about and stood very still, his eyes watching Kili very closely. "I mean, what are you doing, brother? With Joelle…"

With that Kili stood up and huffed out at his brother's tone, feeling something hot and protective flickering inside him. "Why do you say it like that? So disapproving, I am doing nothing wrong. Joelle and I get along remarkably with one another."

"You are gathering feelings for her, Kili. You cannot be doing that, we are leaving soon. Or have you forgotten?" Fili approached his brother, grabbing him by the shoulders to look him in the eye.

"What if I am? There is nothing wrong with that, Fili. There's something about her that makes me feel _whole_ inside." He furrowed his brows at the dwarf, trying to act as tough as he could, even though he felt like he just wanted to laugh and smile from the joy Joe brought him. He had to make his brother understand, and then it dawned on him. "I know you feel it too."

Fili opened his mouth to speak but was too confused to find words; he simply released his grip on his brother. He could feel it in his bones; he knew exactly what his brother meant, he had known since the moment he first laid his eyes upon that lovely face.

"I know you have taken a fondness to Calandra. I can see it when you look at her, Fili. Do you think I'm blind?" Kili's thoughts were completely coherent; he knew that he was not the only son of Durin who had fallen for a daughter of Cothrin.

"We cannot let our emotions get to us, brother." The words came from Fili's mouth but it felt like they were coming from someone else. "We_ are _going to leave, we've already promised Uncle, there is no way we can break a promise to that man, not after everything he has done for us."

"I know. But Kili, what if we come back after the expedition? Would that not work?" Kili begged, his untidy bangs tumbling into his eyesight, knowing when his brother had something set in his mind there was no way of unsetting it.

"_Kili-_" Fili started until Kili raised a dark brow to silence him.

"What I feel towards Joe is what you feel towards Cal, I know you do. I have known you all my life, brother, and never have I been wrong about anything with you. Why can you not just admit that?" Kili's voice was sorrow drenched; he needed his brother to understand.

Fili grumbled, stepping around his younger brother to sit on his bed and finally dropping his head in his hands, golden braids and waves falling around him. "I don't know, Fili. I feel that if I say it out loud then I will_ not_ be able to leave when the time comes. I don't want to build up emotions for Calandra, only to have to leave her for _Aulë_ knows how long."

Kili's face softened, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, hearing Fili say that warmed his heart. It was occasionally tough to get his brother to open up about certain things.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, brother. But I am certain that things will happen whether we want them to or not. I have a feeling that this has something to do with fate. Remember those stories Ma used to tell us before bed, there was that one about the prince who met a woman who happened to be his maid but he felt things in his heart for her and after years of his family trying to find him the perfect wife, he went back to that woman because she was his _one._" Fili watched his brothers face light up as he told the story.

"You think these women are our _ones_." Fili stopped, that sounded funny in his head as he tried to revise it. "You think Joelle is your _one_ and Calandra is my _one_. Do you not think the whole concept of soul mates is a little farfetched Kili? They were just bed time stories to help us get to sleep, since you could not handle the ones about war and bloodshed."

"Farfetched? Brother, we live in a world where there are creatures that should not exist, where villages are plundered by Orcs, where dragons roam the skies and elves rule the forests, where there are wizards who hold magic within them. I find it quite possible for a person to have a soul mate, _one_ person who is supposed to be theirs forever." Kili loved that he had a point; he loved every second of out smarting his brother who look dumbfounded sitting hopelessly on the bed.

"Worry not, brother, for I am sure you are her _one_ as well." Kili patted his brother on the shoulder twice, gave him one of his classic grins and left the barn; leaving Fili in deep thoughts about Calandra, who was all but a mystery to him.

* * *

When the first strike of lightning fell leaving an echo of thunder, it woke Fili from the abysmal sleep he had fallen into. His eyes snapped open as he sat up in bed, the barn around him was pitch-black, the old lumber groaned from the force of the wind. A sigh escaped him as he let himself fall back into the covers, his head hitting the pillow just as a second crack of lightning hit and the thunder boomed. He strained to keep his eyes closed until a drop of water fell and hit him in the middle of his forehead. Now he was awake.

Fili scuttled out of bed drowsily, taking the bed frame in his palms and moving it to another corner where the roof would no longer leak on him. Then the window pane in his peripherals blew wide open as the rain began to pick up. He grumbled irritated and walked over to close it, making sure the latch was certainly locked before taking his brawny hand off of it.

That was when something outside caught his eye. The front door of the cottage was opening gradually, just as a petite, lean figure stepped out in a pale emerald sleeping gown. Fili's jaw all but dropped, her entire gown was becoming sodden and clinging to her curved body. She kept on walking past the house, the barn and out towards the fields.

Fili's eyes widened in shock; walking out into a field during a storm was far too unintelligent for Calandra to do consciously. He ran over to his boots, shoving his large feet in them and then he flew down the stairs and exploded out the widespread barn doors. The second he stepped outside he became drenched, the downpour was torrential and suddenly he wished he had grabbed his overcoat. But now was not the time to think of that as a third streak of lightning made its way down from the heavens, illuminating the outside world for a split second, giving Fili a glimpse of Cal's form waning into the shadows.

The rain pelted his back, stinging to a greater extent as he ran through the thick meadows grass to catch up with the advancing woman. Fili could now see the dark scarlet hair trailing down her back. It must have been some type of sin to see such a beautiful woman in this condition.

He panted as another bolt of lightning hit at a tree at the entrance of Fangorn forest, which was unerringly where Cal was directed.

"_Calandra!_" Fili shouted, his voice lost through the gale winds, his once tidy mane of hair now dishevelled and messy, looking fairly similar to his brothers now. She could obviously not hear him but that did not matter. The over whelming urge to get her to safety pushed him onward, even though his legs and lungs burned from the length of running and his heart punched against his rib cage. He _had_ to get to her.

Then suddenly she ceased walking, standing completely still, statuesquely with the wind whipping her hair about. Taking the opportunity, Fili picked up his pace, closing the void between them within seconds. He reached out, luring her into his strong grasp.

When Cal did not make a sound, Fili drew away to look at her, understanding crossing his face when he realized her eyes were closed. She was sleepwalking. He breathed a sigh of relief, holding her against him to protect her as he towed her back home.

Halfway there she awoke distressed and frightened, pushing away from Fili madly.

"Calandra, it's all right. Do not fear." Fili approached her with open arms which she swatted away like a provoked animal.

"Where am I?!" She panicked, her pitch reaching a height that was purely terrified. Dropping down when another bolt of lightning hit the earth not too far-off from where they stood, the thunder roaring amongst the clouds. "What am I doing _here_? What have you done to me?"

Fili furrowed his brows, rain dripping down his face and catching in his beard. He pursed his lips, trying to keep a composed demeanor. "You do not remember?"

Cal crossed her arms defensively as she erected shakily. "Remember what?"

"I awoke to the sight of lightning and the sound of thunder, only to catch you leaving your home in nothing but your sleeping garments. I thought you were being absurd, till I caught up with you and found you to be sleepwalking. I was trying to bring you home safe, Cal!" Fili urged her to listen to him but the frightened look in her eyes made him feel as if Kili had been wrong about her being his _one_.

Stressfully, Calandra combed her fingers through her soaked hair, trying to remember what had happened. However she could not. All she could remember was going to sleep and just awaking now. But she did remember the nightmares, the horrible gut wrenching flashbacks from her past with a new twist to them every time she fell asleep.

She exhaled soundlessly, finding some peace in knowing that Fili was merely trying to help. Deep down she knew that he was trustworthy; she felt it every time she was near him.

Almost as sudden as the flashes of lightning, Calandra strode forward, wrapping one hand around Fili's neck and pulling his lips to seal hers. The gentleness of them urged her body to arch in towards him. It was as if the entire world around them burst into flames. The sensation of his lips on hers brought up gooseflesh on Cal's body as she pressed into him, her hands diving into his hair.

Fili had been surprised at first but he allowed his eyes close and then his hand was on the small of her back, keeping her close as his lips crushed into hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth with lust. His other hand held onto her hip, his thumb tracing circles over the thin fabric there. She raised her eyebrows, kissing in return with hunger as a shiver of pleasure ran up her spine. She could feel the warmth of the kiss spreading throughout her body as he left her mouth, leaving a trail of kisses from her cheek to her collarbone, taking his time around the area where her neck met her shoulder. The faintest breathy gasp left Cal's plush pink lips as he returned back to them. He wanted all of her and she wanted all of him. Her fingers dug into his body-clinging tunic as she pulled Fili even closer to her, the entire time his lips covering hers feverishly. The taste of her nearly drove him mad.

The passion surging between them was unbearable, Calandra could feel herself becoming weak in the knees, as Fili's controlled lips molded to hers. Cal's being was melting at the very touch of Fili. After a flash of thought and the slight realization that they were currently standing still in the field in the heavy storm weather, Fili pulled away, his breathing ragged as his hands still clung to Cal's firm body.

"We must return before we are both struck by lightning." A quiet chuckle escaping his supple lips as Fili ran his thumb over her high cheek bones, resting one final tender kiss on Cal's enchanting mouth. She smiled up at him, her dainty hands gripping his biceps as her knees gave way and her vision blurred.

"Damn it, Calandra." Fili spoke as he whisked her up into his arms and speedily walked back to the cottage holding her to him caringly, the lightning beginning to recede but the rain still showering them.

* * *

The drapes hung wide open, allowing all of the sunlight to pour in, sprinkling the room with brightness. She could feel the comfortable bed around her, cozy blankets embracing her chilled body as she peeked through lethargic eyes. Cal was in her room, in her house. Right then and there something in the back of her mind became clear and the night's events came flooding back to her.

She sat up hazily, looking down at herself; she was in clean, dry clothes. A smile spanned across her lips when she looked over in the corner of her dusty rose coloured room, finding Fili asleep in her father's old winged armchair, his quiet breathing filling the air. Cal could feel her heart liquefy within her at the sight of him in such a state.

He had taken off his tunic and hung it by the fire to dry. Fili had never looked so at-ease to her. Cal swung her feet over the side of the bed gracefully, dragging the warmest blanket off her bed to cover his half naked body. Then she stood there, feeling a tad strange just pausing to observe him. But she did not care; she recalled what had occurred when he found her and it stole her breath away. Before exiting the room she placed a light, tender kiss upon his bearded cheek, the scruff prickling her lips and giving her a tingling sensation when she pulled away.

Calandra stepped outside of her chamber, silently closing the door.

"What're you hiding in there?"

Cal jumped, completely startled by the familiar voice. "Nothing, Joelle, have you started your chores yet?"

Joelle's voice sounded from the kitchen as her head popped out from behind the wall, rolling her pale eyes. "Not quite yet, soon enough though, don't fuss sister." She bit through the ripe apple in her hand, the juice trickling down her chin as another hand behind the wall reached out and wiped it off, licking it off his finger. "Kili's going to aid me in completing them, and then we are riding to the lake, sharing one horse of course at a leisurely canter due to Kili's current physical standing."

Kili came up behind Joelle, his hand lingering on her back, out of the sight of her sister, being the tease Joelle had come to know him as. "I'm quite interested in visiting this lake she speaks so fondly of." He grinned at Calandra, who watched and judged their miens. They could undeniably do whatever they wanted, who was she to stop them from frolicking about.

"Of course, but do not be too late returning home for supper." Calandra smiled warily at her sister and pushed past the two of them into the kitchen, searching for something edible. She could feel heat on her face that was not coming from being attracted to Fili, possibly a cold hanging over her instead from being out in the cold rain for too long. _A restful day would do me some good_, she thought.

As the youngsters left to do chores she fumbled through the cupboards till she found a loaf of bread and a jar jam, pulling them from their homes and setting them on the table to prepare her breakfast. Cal overslept due to her exhaustion level, which was understandable but it worried her that she was sleep walking again.

This was not the first time, nor would it be her last, but the thought of having no control over yourself when you are in such a vulnerable state made her shiver with unease.

The cool metal knife in her hand spread the strawberry jam out evenly in the midst of the fresh bread from the market. A heady scent of fruit wafting up in the air as she hoisted the tasty morsel to her mouth, closing her teeth around it and savouring the flavour.

"Morning, Cal." A husky voice came from behind her. "Sleep well?"

Fili cocked his head to the side, rubbing the back of his neck where his tense muscles strained together from sleeping in such an uncomfortable seat. Calandra's heart felt as if it would soar through her chest when she saw that half asleep, blonde-locked dwarf. "I slept rather soundly with my guardian watching over me."

Calandra raised the toast to her lips, tasting it with her tongue for a moment before taking it in her mouth. Fili had to grind his teeth together in restraint. His entire existence craving her lips and the way she felt touching him.

"I'm always at your service, Miss." Fili bowed genuinely towards Cal, her cheeks heating up as she watched him tug his tunic over his head, capturing a glimpse of his firm deity-like body.

She waited till his eyes were back on her before setting down her breakfast to carve another slice of bread and slather it with jam. His eyes sweeping over her form as she stepped towards him, handing him nourishment. "Thank you." He said as he strained to control his desire-filled voice, taking only the bread in his hands instead of her.

"So, was there a reason you would not sleep near me in my bed? You chose a very awkward resting place as an alternative." Calandra finished the last bite of her bread, licking her fingers and elegantly leaning back against the kitchen table.

"I was trying to appear chivalrous." There was a smirk looming on his pleasing lips. "It took everything I had not to lie with you, I was unsure if I could control myself. I pride myself on control."

Something inside Cal wished that he could let loose on the reins of his control and take her here and now. "Understandable, but my bed is still much more relaxing than that stiff old chair."

Fili smiled as his heart stopped for a second as she looked down to bat those dense, dark lashes, long ruby locks of hair shifting around her. "Last night, the sleep walking, what was that about?"

Calandra looked up at him as he crossed his arm to lean in the door frame. Anxiety started to creep within her as she stuttered for the right words. "It's complicated."

A frown spread across Fili's face as she turned around to put away the bread and jam, her hands leaving the cupboard handle to rest on her hips. Cal chewed her lower lip, getting lost in thought until he spoke up. "Perhaps it would not be so complicated if you were to explain it to me."

This caused her fine brows to come together; she was too flustered and self-conscious of her actions. Finally, she let out an extended sigh, closing her molten auburn eyes before meeting Fili's strong gaze. "I have nightmares, truly _terrible_ nightmares that would drive anyone to the brink of madness. I cannot control my actions when they get too intense sometimes, for instance, last night. I stopped having them so long ago, so I ceased to lock my bedroom door."

Fili's eyes softened when he realized how worried she was about telling him these things. Imaginably a softer approach would bring her to let him in more. "What brings about these nightmares, if you do not mind my asking?"

Cal scowled as Fili curved a curious eyebrow, uncrossing his arms to come and lean on the table by her. "Disturbing memories…"

The tone of her voice nearly broke Fili's heart as he nodded patiently, looking away from her to give her a moment to gather herself; even though he yearned to embrace her in his arms and wipe away those terrifying memories that left her damaged for life.

"I could hear every sound; remember every moment of those filthy Orcs slaughtering my family." Fili was surprised when he heard her voice once more, but it no longer sounded weak or sad, it sounded hurt and angry. "I shielded Joelle, protecting her from it, only to endure it all myself. I had to be strong enough for the both of us as I listened to the tearing of flesh and the blood curdling cries of those disgusting brutes."

Fili moved closer to her, standing in front of her as she stared straight on through him; the memories flickering through her mind rapidly. "I was the one to scrub the blood from the floors, to bury the remnants of what used to be my parents. Our house stunk of Orc for weeks after, I was sick to my stomach for even longer than that. I was just a youngling when those animals destroyed all that I held dear, had they found us and taken my sister from me, I'm not entirely sure what I would have done."

Calandra grit her teeth, tears welling up in her beautiful eyes. Anger boiled in her veins as she spoke on. "Sometimes I wonder if I had a betted my father then maybe we could have taken down those grimy _Rakh__âs_ together."

Fili shook his head, taking her face between his great hands and making her look at him. "No, there was no way you could have survived an Orc pack assault with only two fighters. You would have been killed for no reason. That would have been the greatest loss the world could ever suffer."

Cal's bottom lip began to tremble till she bit down on it, a few tear droplets sliding down her cheeks only to be wiped away by Fili's calloused thumbs. "There must have been something I could have done." She pleaded, the anger in her speech breaking into pain.

"You stayed alive. You kept your sister alive. That was the most important thing you could have done. You mustn't blame yourself for what happened, Calandra." Fili pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist to lift her onto the table to sit and look at him. "You are the bravest woman I have ever met. Never forget that."

She bobbed her head slowly, taking in a few deep breaths to calm herself as she made eye contact with the man who understood her more than anyone else did. He looked down upon her, his brows still furrowed as she observed her hands, and for the first time Fili noticed the scars. Extensive, translucent pale marks covered her knuckles and palms. "What are these from?" He asked as his hands reached out to take hers warily.

"There was a bookcase over the trap door where we hid that weighed more than thrice as much as I had at the time. I had to open the door somehow. I pushed, shoved, and beat up on the door so abundantly that I began to bleed, and the wood dug into me. After a few hours I managed to open it." Cal breathed, that was something else that scared her, being trapped, not knowing if she could escape or not.

Fili's lips parted in awe, he had thought that his family line had been through much more than any other house on middle earth. That was until he met Cal. "I am _so_ sorry."

Calandra looked up at him, her soft hand cupping one side of his handsome face. She did not relish the fact that this was all causing Fili grief. This was hers to bear alone. "I am well now, aside from the nightmares some nights. Do not let my problems bring you sorrow."

He frowned, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss it keenly. "How could you ask that of me?" His thoughtful blue grey eyes gazing into hers, as his hands rested against her hips as he leaned in a degree closer.

"I do not wish to plague your mind with my troubles, Fili. You are too good a man." Cal's eyes roamed over his face as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him in to stand between her tense legs.

"I _care_ too much for you to let this burden you alone, Cal."

Calandra's eyes widened her breathing hitching in her throat as those words began to register in her mind. "I care for you too, Fili."

A wave of warmth and happiness cascaded over him, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he inclined towards her, his body yearning for her. His lips barely brushed hers when she abruptly pulled away, releasing her grip on his shirt.

"But we can't." The voice was so quiet and soft, completely airy, that at first Fili wasn't aware of what she was saying. "We just can't."

Completely taken aback, Fili pulled away, withdrawing from between her legs to lean back on the counter to regain himself. "Why, does this not _feel_ right to you?"

Ruffled, Calandra ran a hand through her hair, her heart breaking at her own words. But she had to be sensible. "It does, but we can't Fili, you are leaving. You will leave and forget all about me, this house, the days we had together. And that is too much for me to swallow in this life."

Fili did not know what to say, he was lost for arguments. His silver tongue that always did what he liked froze, unwilling to help. There was a piece of him that was aware that he would have to leave, but how could she think that he would forget _her_?

When Cal realized that her words had cut him deep she dropped down from the table to approach him, but he simply shook his head, his brows creasing, his eyes growing glassy but not wanting her to see it.

"Fili I-" And then he was gone, he blew past her and out the front door, his control crumbling apart like primeval stone under pressure. For the first time in a long time, he could feel the ache in his heart and the intensity of feeling the idea of love slip away from him.


	5. Chapter 5: Wild Ones

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Wild Ones

"How're you doing back there?" Joelle snickered provocatively, glancing over her shoulder at Kili who was trying to brace himself against her. The russet haired horse trotted on beneath them, every step leaving Kili's chest stinging and feeling tight.

"Fine, just please assure me we're nearly there. I don't think I can go on much longer." He said exasperatedly, leaning forward to press his chest gently against her back, resting his face in the crook of Joe's neck.

Her eyes closed for a split second at the sensation of his lips resting where her neck met her shoulder. "Stop _that_."

Then she felt the warm lips part, his tongue lightly trailing along, finally pressing a zealous kiss there. His earnest breath lingered as he smirked friskily against her smooth skin. "Stop _what_?" He teased.

"You cheeky dwarf, do you want me to hurt you?" She voiced playfully.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Kili's voice murmured next to her ear sending shivers down her spine as her grip tightened on the reigns. His bold hands crept around her waist, embracing her, his fingers tracing patterns over her thin leather pants as the other rested against her firm stomach.

Joelle clenched her jaw, her breathing beginning to come out drastically, she had to calm herself. She had to calm both of them. Suddenly she kicked the heel of her boot back, hitting the horse directly in its _make-haste_ spot, sending Brutis into a regal gallop and causing Kili to real back and grip onto Joe for dear life; all sensual thoughts leaving his mind as rapid as a falling star.

A low growl reverberated from his throat as they finally decelerated, the stead winding through the trees leisurely as they entered the woods sloping off the misty mountains and into view came the lake.

Kili's grip loosened ever so slightly as he savoured the moment to take in his surroundings, breathing in the fresh scent of forest, the evergreens encircling the crystal cerulean lake, the peaceful cooing of songbirds in the trees. "This is divine." His voice was kind and thoughtful. Joelle dismounted the horse prudently, dropping a bag with blankets and cloths for drying off. Then carefully she supported Kili in getting off the large horse, his breath hitching in his throat when his feet landed on solid ground.

"I know. It's enchanting. My sister and I found it when we went gathering one day, many moons ago." A smile curled Joe's lips, her heart skipping a beat or two as Kili gave her a _come hither_ look as he began approaching the water.

"Are you interested a dip, Joe?" A mischievous look stretched across his face, flashing a cruel white grin that made her suddenly feel hot and nervous. "I don't know about you, but the suns rather scorching, feeling it hammer down on my back on the ride here was intense."

Joelle's eyes widened at the sight of the young dwarf slowly tugging his loose burly blue shirt over his head. She had seen him shirtless before and yet it still managed to render her speechless. His biceps stretched and curled, the long tousles of hair falling angelically-messy around him, the heavy bandages still wrapped around his chest and abdominal area.

She felt something pang inside her as she watched him unravel the bandages, not wanting them to get soggy. At that chance she strode forward, halting before him, wearing a sorrow filled look.

"_Hey_, it's all right." Kili stated, taking her face between his hands. Her eyes felt dry seeing him like that, the cuts across him were healing fine but it was still agonizing to see.

Joelle reached up, her hand enclosing around Kili's forearm tenderly. "My _khozoh_."

His insides warmed hearing her call him that. He'd gotten used to his brothers words and the people around him, calling him both good and rude names. But never had he been called a _hero_. Not to mention how entrancing Joe's voice sounded when she spoke such humble Khuzdul.

A devoted smile splayed across his lips as her eyes met his, his thumb brushing away stray hair as her grip on his forearm tightened and she tilted her head upwards. Stepping forward he took her. Their lips met at last, molding overpoweringly together. Kili's arms trailed down her figure to wrap around her, binding her to him. Joe's hands climbed to entangle in Kili's hair, her body perky as his lips felt soft yet demanding.

The feeling of his heated firm frame pressing against her gave her shivers of delight, being entirely consumed by this one kiss, the sensation of being completely connected to one another. The sound Joelle released from her lips was nothing but pleasure and it gave Kili all that he needed, beginning to walk backwards whilst pulling Joe with him.

The calm serenity Joe had been sensing dispersed as she became aware suddenly that they were moving and that her toes were touching cool water. Her wide liquid blue eyes found his as their lips parted slowly. "Were you going to pull me into the water?"

An impish grin crossed his face, guilt looming in his eyes, but he seemed almost pleased with himself that it almost worked. "Perhaps…"

Joelle punched Kili in the shoulder spiritedly, laughing as he tried to act as innocent as possible. "Get in the water you fool."

The slight devil backed up, his broad shoulders tensing as he reached for his belt holding a long sheathed dagger, unbuckling it and tossed it to the side where his shirt lay forgotten. Then as if it were the most natural thing to do in the world, Kili's fingers wound around the laces of his trousers and began undoing them. Joelle breath caught in her throat and she quickly turned to face the other direction, nearly tripping over her own feet.

She heard chuckling coming from behind her and then the soft sound of swooshing water. "It's safe now, love." A hoarse voice called. Joelle inhaled a deep breath and turned, watched Kili slowly ease himself into the calm, fresh pool of water, his lower regions out of sight.

"Oh, stop laughing; I was being a _gentle lady_." A smirk shone through her nervousness, something inside her asserting her actions.

"I do have undergarments you know!" Kili's explosive, intoxicating laughter echoed off the water and trees. Joe shook her head, fingers locking around her thin hide belt holding her hunting knife and unclasping it to set it amongst the other. Then her fingers scaled her leather vest, unbuttoning it and pulling it off, feeling much less constricted.

Kili's eyes found hers as he bobbed in the water, watching her closely, almost predatorily. Joelle leered at this, seeing the desire sparking in his eyes and she casually unlaced the front of her close-fitting dusky olive linen shirt and yanked it off, her dark waves cascading around her shoulders and down her back.

She looked back out at Kili, to find him turned away from her, giving her privacy. This gave her time to quickly kick off her boots and reach down for her pants, unlacing the front to slip out of them. _Just breathe, Joe. Just breathe._ She told herself internally as her toes met the quiet waters once more, sending a shiver through her body as it embraced her calves, taking in her lower half as it eventually swallowed her entirely.

"I'm harmless to look at now. That is unless you do not wish to look upon me." Joelle taunted, beginning to turn back towards the water's edge, until she felt a current of water rush towards her as Kili's arms pulled her into him. Kili's lips anxiously reunited with hers; his mouth moving and melding to hers. As she kissed him back with such intensity that she had to cling to him for stability. Joe felt his soft tongue languidly mingle with her, an indulgent moan escaping her lips when she felt Kili's hands latch around her thighs, hoisting her legs around his hips to lock in place.

Unspoiled, that's how they could both explain this moment as they both filled with such passion and joy that they could barely control themselves. Joe's mind thanked the gods above for not letting her sister ruin such a flawless instant.

Kili pulled away briefly, both of them breathing wildly as he placed a hand on the side of Joe's celestial face. "From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were meant for me. Does that make any semblance of sense?"

Joelle licked her lips, nodding and beaming. The feeling of bliss was overriding her body and soul and she thought that right here, right now she might just die of pure happiness. "Yes, it makes all the sense in the world, Kili, for I felt it too. Almost as if I couldn't have you I would never be happy."

Quiet laughter resounded from Kili, he had never felt so complete in his entire life, and he was thanking Aulë for letting him find her and save her that day in the cave. The thought now of not knowing her seemed impossible, he could not get enough of her; that caring and loving demeanor, wrapped in a fragrant pale and protective package, dipped in spirit and seeking adventure, with just a sprinkle of perfection from the gods above.

Kili's buried his face in the crook of her neck, hugging her close to him, not wanting to ever let go. Joelle sighed happily, squeezing him tighter and adoring the sound he made when she moved slightly to grind against him, causing a slight friction between what clothes they had left on. He held her there, pressed against his chest as his fingers caressed the sensitive skin of her thighs, causing Joe to breathe in a quick breath.

"_Kili…_" Joelle whispered, her lips brushing over the curve of his adorable ear as he relished the sound of her voice. Joe's delicate fingers came up to play and massage through his damp hair, extracting a groan of pleasure from Kili.

The teasing chuckle left her as she suddenly pulled away from him; Kili gasped feeling the warm curve of her body disappear as she swam backwards through the glassy waters, a cruel and torturous smile of victory playing on her lips.

"You shall pay for that!" He growled, arms stroking through the lake as he raced forwards. Soon water was splashing in every direction and giggling erupted, causing birds in the nearby trees to become frightened and fly off to find a new quiet place to rest. Their playful hoots and hollers echoed around the clearing, making it sound as if twenty people or so were enjoying the once placid lake.

Joelle dove under the water, hair swirling around her like a mermaid as she tried to swim away before Kili got hold of her again, but it was too late. Those warm calloused hands found her waist once again, hoisting her from the water to spin her about like the wind on the water. Her blissful giggles increasing as Kili's lips met her throat, tracing tender kisses over a rather ticklish spot, but her struggles to swim away were futile and she gave into him, feeling his soft tongue grazing her heated skin.

Joelle felt her head fall back against Kili's shoulder, giving him better access as his stubble tickled and scraped, raising gooseflesh where he lingered. Words flowed from him across her flesh, a language where her knowledge was of few words but she loved the way it sounded coming off his pressing lips. Not to mention he was quite impressed with himself for remembering so much of it as his body buzzed with feelings.

Kili's breath came up short when he felt Joelle's backside push back onto his front, his undergarments beginning to feel increasingly restrictive. The waters and sounds around them still as their movements become harmonious and ardent, enjoying the time alone in such close proximity without prying eyes.

Turning in his arms, Joelle finally faced Kili. Her hand coming up to rest against his flushed cheek, stroking gently as a smile spread across his lips, lighting up his dark eyes. Just as she wrapped her arms around the back of Kili's neck to pull him close, a sound broke the peaceful quietness causing Joelle to startle and release him quickly. Kili on the other hand reached to pull her in behind him as he quirked his ears for noise.

Then fear exploded within him. "Get out of the water. Quick!" His hurried whisper got Joelle out so fast she nearly forgot how to walk on solid ground.

They grabbed their clothes; Kili re-bound his bandages and heaved on his pants, tightening his belt with his long blade attached. Joelle's more than confused mind threw her into action, pulling on her thin pants and light buttoned top, not bothering with the vest as she hastily buckled her belt holding her hunting knife to her body.

"What is it?" Joe asked as she picked up Kili's shirt to toss at him, which he pulled over his head faster than a running Gundabad warg. They pushed their feet into their boots, Kili cursing when he tumbled off balance and fell on his rear. But he didn't speak until she heard the blood-curdling screech for herself.

"Orcs."

Terror rattled through her as she collected the rest of their wears, stuffing them in the pack she had brought along and strapped it to her back as Kili helped her onto Brutis. However before Kili could get himself up, the first few of an orc pack ran through the trees towards them. He drew his sword faster than a hummingbird flaps its wings and stuck it through the first creature's gut, a gurgling sound escaping its throat as black blood dripped down the blade.

Before Joelle could get a grip on the situation and the reins of the horse, Brutis bucked in fear and she was thrown from his back, landing hard on hers with a loud _oomph!_ She scrambled to get up but was fairly unsuccessful with the wind knocked out of her, rolling onto her knees she saw her horse bolt in the direction they had come from earlier, leaving nothing but a trail of dust and dirt in its wake.

Joelle cursed under her breath, just as an orc ran at her, jagged weapon held high prepared to strike her down. She reached for her oversized knife, driving it up into the orc's stomach and kicked him away.

Kili on the other hand was fighting two off at once, his groans increasing with every swing of his blade. She bolted towards him, adrenaline suddenly pumping through her veins, having absolutely no idea what she was doing. Joe's fingers locked around the monsters shoulder pack and yanked it flat on its back, jumping onto it and plunging her hunting knife through the brute's skull as blood squirted out across her clothes and it squealed for a moment then went still.

At that moment Kili was beyond surprised by her actions but some part of him knew it was in her blood, the dwarves being such fierce, natural fighters and all. Another thought crossed his mind and he cut through his last standing foe, he wanted to marry this woman, take her as his, stay together through thick and thin and live out his remaining days with her, and eventually be reunited in the Grey Havens.

"Common'!" Kili hollered for Joe as she ran towards him, wiping her trickling weapon against her once clean pants, taking her hand in his as he towed her along through the woods ignoring the growing ache in his chest, running from the growing cackles and cries of the incoming Orcs. There was a definite chance they could outrun them, Orcs were not particularly quick or agile, most of the time they were deformed and mangled, leaving them to drag along or lope slowly.

The snapping of twigs and branches beneath their feet did nothing to help them escape the snarls coming from behind them as the two of them bound through the trees, fingers interlocked together in a binding grip as their pulses pumped against one another. For the fear of losing the other was too great in all the excitement.

A whistling noise shot through the air with a dull thud as Kili felt Joelle's hand loosen in his to the point where she slipped through his strong fingers. He turned promptly, looking back to see her fragile form bent over on the ground, one hand clutching the earth beneath her as the other trembled to reach for her thigh. A thick, harshly pointed arrow protruded through the muscle there, both ends visible. He wasn't sure if the world ceased to turn or if it was only his mind and heart that lost their functions.

She winced in pain as her hand finally came down to touch the lodged arrow that was permitting her scarlet blood to stream freely from her. "_Kili…_" She whimpered. The pain reaching her eyes as he looked down at her, not hesitating another moment and he loped back and swooped her up into his capable arms.

"Hold on." Kili whispered as he began sprinting through the sun setting woodlands, her body feeling as light as a feather in his sturdy embrace. Her shaking fingers clutching his tunic as the slicing pain hummed through her tense, dripping thigh. Even the dull stinging pain in Kili's chest vanished as he began to lose the Orcs on his tail feeling the frantic need to get Joe to safety.

* * *

Cal wrung her hands, standing in the living area, her eyes roaming across the floor where deep scratches were dug from trying to move that damn bookcase, all those years ago. Her thoughts along with her auburn eyes flickered over to the window, observing the barn and the man who sat outside of it on an old worn bench, taking long drags from his long pipe in his hands. _Why am I such a fool?_ She thought sadly to herself.

Fili let his mind run free as he stared up at the darkening sky, the sky fading into shades of pink and orange before his eyes. He thought about how nice it would be to be able to watch the sunset every day in this place, never having to travel again but to just stay put with her. But he knew she was right and that hurt the most, he and his brother could not stay here. They had promised their uncle to accompany him and the others to take back their pride and their homeland, a kingdom that someday would fall to Fili to rule, for he was the next in line to rule after Thorin.

He huffed; knocking his pipe against the side of his boot to empty the ashes, then stood and strode back into the barn. Fili knew he was wallowing in his pain and in her words, he was being immature not coming to terms of agreement with her, but he did not wish to admit to her that. He simply wanted to enjoy the time they all had here.

After pulling herself from her thoughts, Calandra walked to her bedroom, opening up her armoire and pulling out a pale brown everyday dress that was tight around the bodice and then relaxed the rest of the way, sweeping at her feet. She tied the strings at the front of it, making sure it was tight and then slipped on her boots, going out to the chicken coop.

The hens welcomed her with a surplus of clucks and she quickly hushed them, moving around their hay beds collecting a few eggs here and there and tucking them gently in the cloth sack that hung from her shoulder. The rooster strut around her feet, pecking at the hard leather of her worn boots before finally shooing her away as she giggled and walked out.

Cal's fingers latched around lock of the coop and firmly jiggled it to make sure it was shut. As she turned to walk back to the house she peered over at the barn, its wooden doors pushed open, flashes of movement coming from within it. Her brows knitted together as she watched the shadow move about. What on this Middle Earth could he be doing? Without another thought she ran back to the cottage, leaving the sack of eggs resting atop the table before strolling out and heading towards the clapboard barn.

Fili's breathing came in concentrated inhales and exhales as he twirled about his dual blades, twirling them above in his hands as he turned and pivoted, never leaving his constant state of moving. His golden mane was no longer properly braided, hanging messily around his face and shoulders, his biceps working on keeping the heavy weaponry fluttering about. He looked almost godlike, as if he were the strongest, greatest warrior about the earth. It looked as if he had been born being able to move about with such purpose and perfection, it just came naturally.

The movement at the door caught Fili's eye, he halted and straightened himself, his breathing coming out quick as a thin layer of perspiration clung to his bare chest, arms and neck. Calandra's eyes widened and her cheeks nearly caught fire the second he noticed her observing him. She did not know what to say, she felt all too embarrassed by her actions and the warmth that came from seeing him pooling in her stomach.

Flustered she pushed open the door more, exposing herself, the sunlight catching in her hair, causing it to look almost crimson. Fili's heart fluttered but he kept his calm and cool façade. "I-I'm sorry." Calandra voiced uncomfortably.

Fili smirked at the condition he put her in. "Sorry? About what?"

Calandra stopped feeling embarrassed and almost for a moment wanted to hit the smug bastard, he was trying to coax her into apologising for something she said and for ceasing their earlier playfulness. Even though she truly wanted him to take her here and now just by looking at him, but she still felt that if anything were to happen that it would leave them both for worse in the end.

"I am sorry for watching you whilst you are doing things of your own accord." She spoke clearly; nodding curtly and turning on her heal to walk back to the house. Despite the fact every bit of her wished to jump into his arms and capture his lips with hers, to tangle her fingers in that beautiful blonde mane of hair.

The sound of clattering weapons and fast approaching footsteps caused Cal to stop mid stride and look back. There he was, towering over her slightly, intense blue eyes searching her hers as he took her face between his large hands, calloused thumbs stroking her cheeks gently, prompting her to melt slightly even if she should have pushed him away.

"How do you suppose I could ever forget you?" His words nearly stopped her heart, his eyebrows pulled together with concentration.

"Fili-"

"You cannot possibly think that, you know deep down that I would never. How could I ever forget a face like yours?" His voice was as smooth as silk. "Or eyes as brilliant as yours or lips sweeter than the finest honey or skin as soft as flower petals?"

Cal could hardly keeping her breathing level as she felt his hand drift, resting against her chest just over her heart. "Or a heart as strong as yours… How could you think_ that_?"

She felt the cool wind nip at the exposed neckline where Fili's warm hand had been searing against her. Her eyes from his once more as he stepped back slightly, watching the lost expression that took over her features, his heart panging painfully as he slowly turned and walked back to his sleeping quarters.

The lungs inside Cal's body felt breathless as she watched the tanned man walk back to the barn and close the door behind him. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she registered his words finally. He could never forget about her, and she realized with a gasping sob that she would never forget about him.


	6. Chapter 6: Light & Dark

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien. Enjoy! (:**

Chapter 6: Light & Dark

The crunching of twigs soon became deafening as Kili held Joe against his chest, her slight body shaking as her fingers clung to his tunic. He was aware that he leg was bleeding profusely and that if he did not find a way to close the wound that she may not last the night.

"I can't hear them anymore, Kili." Joelle whispered up to him, but all he did was kiss the top of her head and continue walking at a steady pace.

Kili had been carrying her for what felt like hours, yet his muscles never twitched with weariness and he kept his vision straight on the path ahead, until we found the cave. It wasn't oversized and it could hold maybe seven or eight people if they really tired but for just the two of them, it was more than enough room.

Steadily Kili set Joelle down, her body finally touching the ground sent a sharp pain through her leg and she hissed.

"Sorry." He winced, coming to kneel beside her as Joe gave him a fatigued smile. His fingers came up to tuck the hair in front of her face behind her ear as she reached for his hand and nodded.

He mirrored the nod and moved to her bag, looking through what she brought, there was the clothing they hadn't put on, a couple drying cloths and some food. Joelle reached down, her fingers clenching around the knob of her blade as she unsheathed it, handing it to Kili.

With speed like she had not seen before, he took the hunting knife and cut the arrow head off, Joelle gave a choked gasp as pain shot through her body. Kili's fingers wrapped around the length of the arrow, quickly glancing up at Joe to make sure she was ready. "Do not look."

She bobbed her already airy feeling head and lay back on the stone floor. Kili counted, pulling it out just before he finished counting and Joelle screamed, her feet trying to kick away but he held her still. As she breathed erratically Kili took the cloths and ripped them to make make-shift bandages. He wound a couple tightly around her leg to stop the torrent of red liquid. But he knew this would only be good for now, the wound needed to be stitched or burned to let the blood clot.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead as she sighed at the feeling of not having that damn arrow stuck in her leg. When Kili got up and left to find some wood to build a fire, Joe took the opportunity to observe her surroundings. The moss that crept down around the walls of the cave gave of an earthy but not unpleasant scent. The ground beneath her was cold and hard and it caused her to shiver when she realized she had no over coat on as the night began to set it.

Kili returned sooner than she thought and he built a roaring fire before them, emitting heat and light for them. But it was close enough to the back of the cave that they could lean against the wall. She shook lightly as she reached for her vest inside the pack.

"Don't be daft, that little thing won't keep you warm." He muttered as he sat Joe up and sat behind her, pulling her into his arms as her back rested against his chest. She sighed favouring this much more than the cold floor. Kili himself was quite pleased, feeling her warm body against him, his legs on either side of her to make her more comfortable. He wasn't at all surprised when she drifted off to sleep as he hummed a melody, his lips brushing over her ear.

"Kili…" Joelle groaned, her eyes fluttering open when she felt Kili's lips start to kiss the exposed skin below her ear. "What are you doing?"

"Comforting you, love." He whispered, his breath scorching against her skin. In return Joelle mustered her strength and pushed her backside back against his groin, a growl escaping his lips as they slowly worked lower on her neck.

Joelle smiled triumphantly, turning herself carefully so she could face him, finally placing a cold hand against his chest, feeling his heart pump beneath it. "Thank you for saving me again."

Their gazes locked and he stroked her hair. "I will always save you." Kili grinned, leaning in to take her lower lip between his and kiss her passionately. A sudden protective wave washing over him as he deepened the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist to lift them both, lying Joelle on her back near the fire as Kili propped himself over her. He never once let their lips part. The feeling of Joe's fingers running through his hair to caress the back of his neck nearly drove him over the edge as he leaned down against her, their bodies pressing together.

To her delight she felt a warm sensation pooling in her stomach as she rolled her hips up against his, forcing more friction against the two, feeling something harden beneath Kili's breaches. Kili's lips moving from her lips down her throat, trailing soft kisses down to the base of her neck. Joelle couldn't help but melt into his touch, the sensation his lips left against her pale flesh made her quiver with excitement, heat pooling between her legs as a sensual throbbing grew in the abdomen.

She wasted no time pushing him above her slightly to undo the ties of his tunic, which he agreeably felt needed to go as he pulled it over; he placed it under Joe's head to give her some sort of comfort as his fingers roamed down her body. They came to a stop over the clasps of her airy shirt, noticing the slight perk of her breasts through the thin fabric before looking back to her eyes, as if asking _may I?_

Joelle nodded, letting him work his fingers over the fabric before guiding it up over her lean body to be tossed to the ground. Her eyes unashamedly roamed over his bare torso, landing on the bandages as her brows synched together before pulling his lips back to hers for a searing kiss, his length pressed against her thigh throbbed wantonly and she noticed.

With an eyebrow arched, she trailed her fingers down his rugged chest coming to brush against the bulge between them. Kili's breath caught in his lungs as her fingers dipped below the brim of his trousers, her fingers wrapping around the hard length she found there to massage and stroke it. His restraint crumbled when her mouth found the sensitive skin just under his jaw where she licked and nipped at him, suckling gently as she continued her ministrations between them.

Suddenly Kili pulled away and Joelle felt the warmth of his body above her disappear but was pleased when she realized what he was doing. He rose and began unlacing his pants which he kicked to the ground, exposing entire being to her as she gaped at his length. _I thought dwarves were supposed to be small?_ She tilted her head as she mused, Kili lowered himself to her, smirking as his fingers creeping around her hips as he grasped the top of her pants and began tugging. Joe bit her lip and assisted him as he unwrapped the bandage and redid it around her bare leg as her pants hit the cave floor.

Laying back on his shirt and the not completely cold ground she felt Kili hands gently tugged the cloth material around her wound and kissed his way back up to her lips, moving his mouth against hers hungrily. He spread her legs and she quivered at the divine feeling the tip of him at her entrance. "This will hurt." He murmured against her lips, his hand wrapping around her waist to give her some form of support.

Joelle bit her lip and then he gently pushed himself inside her and they both gasped, Joe's eyebrows coming together as she winced at the pain and Kili regained himself after the amazing sensation of how tight she was. When his eyes locked onto her he brought one had to stroke her cheek as he waited for her to adjust to his size before continuing. When her body relaxed into his touch and she nodded and their lips met again fighting for dominance as he slowly thrust into her again and drew himself out, keeping up a steady pace as Joe drove her fingers through his mess of brown hair tugging lightly every now and then.

Soon enough Kili found that he was hitting a spot within Joelle that had her moaning as he picked up the pace, enjoying the pleasure filled sounds that fell from her plush lips. Her hips bucked upwards, wishing for a rougher pace as he thrust deep within her every time. He was more than happy to oblige and using his upper body strength pulled them into a seat position, Joe was balancing in his lap, both finding this position much enticing as her slid deeper within her as her walls clenched around him. Pleasure and pain began to bleed together as she leaned forward into him resting her forehead against his as she rolled her hips, their eyes locking on one another, the intensity behind Kili's dark eyes nearly drove her over the edge there and then but he placed both hands on her hips begging her to move with him. And they did, stroke for stroke as she began moving up and down his slick member, causing him to groan as he thrust upwards.

The movements soon became fitful as they writhed against each other, a blissful end building within one another as Kili captured her lips with his, kissing her with a carnal lure. His firm hands guided her up and down as she felt herself beginning to fall over the edge, every thrust hitting something within her that felt too amazing not to reach for. Kili knew his release was approaching as his erection throbbed, loving the feeling of Joelle around him.

"Come with me?" Kili breathed, meeting her eyes once more she nodded, unable to find words. She moaned loudly when he began thrusting faster and harder and then it happened. The tether holding her together snapped and she felt herself come undone in Kili's lap, pleasure washing over her as she clenched and unclenched quickly around him as he groaned, his lips smothering her cries of joy as he kissed her through her ecstasy.

Kili soon followed after her, thrusting profounder once, twice more before he fell over the edge with her, filling her with his seed as he breathed hard against her neck, pecking kisses hither and thither. When the sweet oblivion that clouded around them dispersed Kili laid Joelle back against the ground, her chest rising and falling as she attempted to catch her breath. He slowly pulled out of her even though she whimpered her objection, feeling empty after him. Kili moved to their clothes, grabbing her pants and helping her back into them even though she felt all of her muscles did not work properly after what had just happened.

Kili chuckled when her arms reached out and grabbed his breaches just as he was lacing them up. "Another time, love, you need to rest now."

Joelle pouted. "All right, fine, but this is not over." She whispered to him as he lay down beside her, pulling her onto his chest as the fire blazed beside them. Her lips found his just as his eyes were closing just to surprise him; he smiled into the kiss and deepened it as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip before pulling away to kiss her temple.

"I could never have enough of you. This shall not be the first nor the last time." His muscular arms closed in around Joelle as she nestled into his warm naked chest, her fingers absentmindedly playing with the light dusting of dark chest hair. "I love you."

It was only a whisper and at first Joe was not sure if she had heard right but she propped her chin up on his chest and gazed into his earnest brown eyes.

"As I love you..." She breathed, smiling joyfully. The way Kili's eyes lit up she thought he might take her again right there but he just leaned down and kissed her feathery dark hair as it spread over him. She was somewhat relieved because her lower extremities were beginning to ache just slightly, but it was completely worth it.

But it dawned on her all too suddenly that if her sister found out, she might ream them both. It was improper to consummate before marriage but how could it be so wrong, what good was waiting and building up angst and longing when the person you wished to have with you might leave eventually. With that thought she frowned slightly, nuzzling her nose against him praying sleep take her before dark thoughts set in.

* * *

"They have been gone for far too long." Calandra spoke quietly to herself, peering out at the darkening sky; an uneasy feeling of falling began to descend upon her. Her slim fingers clutched the long wooden spoon in which she used to stir the cauldron of soup over the hearth in the corner of the kitchen; she wrung her hands around it nervously.

Kili and Joelle had been gone the entire day, even though she had told her sister not to be long. Anger boiled in her veins knowing her sister to always disobey her wishes, knowing her to rebel just for the fun of it. However the feeling was soon stilled as she watched a shadowed figure loping through the fields towards the house.

Calandra dropped the spoon in the pot and ran, her hands clinging to hike up her dress to allow her to run, her long legs dashing out past the farm as the horse came into view. Brutis came racing forward nearly knocking her over if it had not been for her swift grasp of his reins hanging loose around his neck as she managed to calm the terrified horse, pulling it towards the stables.

The panic building within her rose to such a degree that she could begin to feel herself suffocating from the inside. There was no one astride the horse, it was alone, and her sister was nowhere to be seen.

She stood there gaping at the horse, her eyes wide and beginning to brim with tears as her chest heaved. Before she understood what she was doing, she ran inside the house, tying up her hair and grabbing her father's axe and strapping it to her back, and then she was outside once more racing towards her midnight black horse.

"Calandra!" Her head snapped back as she glared at the barn, her vision blurred with frightened tears. Fili came rushing out of the barn, armor clad with his dual swords sheathed against his back. "What's happening?"

He was before her within seconds, her palms resting against her face as his thumbs brushed away the tears that began to fall. But she just shook her head and began walking towards the stables, she was running on adrenaline right now, otherwise she might have fainted already.

"Cal! Answer me!" Fili cut her off, his brawny hands gripping her shoulders as he bored down at her. Calandra looked up startled at the force behind his voice laced with alarm.

"Please?" He pleaded.

She took a moment to compose herself, finally meeting his gaze only for her eyes to start watering again. "The horse returned."

Fili looked absolutely confused as he gazed over at Brutis before returning to her. "Is that not a good thing?"

"Not when our siblings were not with him!" Cal burst out, her breathing wild as she tried to move around him. Her voice was barely audible when she spoke again. "I have to go after them. I _have_ to find Joe."

"They did not return?" Fili's eyes trailed away from her again. "Where did they go exactly?"

"The lake, its a few hours ride from her towards the mountains. Fili, what if something terrible has happened?" Calandra couldn't stop her bottom lip from trembling as her hands turned to fists at her sides, her knuckles whitening at the force. She would die if she no longer had her sister with her, knowing that she couldn't protect her.

Little did she know that Fili was feeling the same despair unfurling within him, his heart beat echoed through his ears as he tried to remain collected. The thought of never seeing his irresponsible younger brother again was excruciating, never hearing his hysteric laughter or journeying with him ever again or camping out beneath the stars of the Blue Mountains. Not to mention his mother would never forgive him.

He could not allow himself to let his imagination run wild though as he gazed back into Calandra's bleary brown eyes. With as much affection and serenity as he could gather, he spoke again, his fingers rubbing comforting circles on her stiff shoulders. "I will go."

"What? No. Fili I-" But Fili's lips cut her off as they crashed against her with intensity as she stood taken aback, entirely unaware that she was kissing him back.

He pulled away, eyes heavy lidded and unwilling to leave but he knew what he had to do. "Stay put in case they find their way home. I'll search the woods, perhaps the horse just ran off? We could be jumping to outrageous conclusions, Cal. Please, just stay here and wait for our return?"

Calandra's brows furrowed together as she stared back into his stormy blue eyes, her heart fluttering ever so slightly when his hand came up to move a stray hair from her face. "Promise me you shall stay safe?"

"I promise." Fili leaned in, his lips the warm flesh of her cheek; he moved away and mounted his own horse. Then he was off, galloping out into the field, his silhouette disappearing into the distance.

As he rode away from her he had a sneaking suspicion that he was not truly right about any harm having come to them. Kili never would have let their horse just run off without them. Not to mention the manner the horse came back in, it was petrified, something had spooked the poor beast. That something brought the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, the foreboding feeling churning in his stomach made him grip the reins tighter as he prayed to Aulë that nothing terrible had happened.

* * *

The feeling of being kicked awoke Kili from his pleasant slumber. He curled away from the blow as it came again and he coughed, his eyes shooting open to see a horrid figure standing over him.

"This one's much too pretty to be a dwarf." The ghoulish, salivating voice came from above him.

In his defence Kili turned reaching for his sword, only to realize it was not where he had left it. Another kick came and he grits his teeth against the pain as three disgusting looking orcs hauled his breathless body up. For a moment his thoughts seemed cloudy until he realized one of the bastards by the cave entrance had Joelle's comatose body hanging over its shoulder.

"Joelle!" He yelled, but she did not stir. A rage coursed through his muscles as he tried to push and fight his way out of their grasps to get to her. But his thoughts were cut short when he felt something hard and blunt make contact with the back of his head, sending him falling into the pitch-black oblivion of unconsciousness.

Sounds of vile laughter erupted from around a tiny fire as Joelle warily peeked through closed lids. Exhaustion was over taking her body and mind; she barely noticed she was strapped to a tree until she tried to wriggle her hands, which were wrapped tightly with coarse rope over her head just like the rest of her body. A stinging pain surged through her when she realized her bandages were gone and the thick twine was rubbing against her wound.

When she managed to stop shaking over the pain she raised her eyes, examining the sights around her. They were no longer in the cave, they were now somewhere in the forest, possibly close by though. Five or six _blasted_ orcs sat around a crackling fire, squabbling with one another brutally, fighting over their remnants of packed meat.

"Why can't we just eat em? Why take em to the master? They're just a couple a dwarves!" The orc with morbid grey skin croaked above the other voices, sneaking a look back at Joelle just in time for her to close her eyes and pretend she was asleep.

"That won't do, you know it, you clod! Touch em and I chop off your hands." The bigger, heavy armor-wearing one spoke, his voice hissing and deep. It sent chills up Joe's spine.

"We know not of what that _thing_ is! Might bring the master a little _amusement_, might make him less likely to feed us to the wargs, you fool." The way the nasty creature spoke of her made her skin crawl. Although part of her was thankful she had gotten chilled during hers and Kili's sleep in the cave and managed to pull on her shirt, thinking of how many other horrible things could have happened if they had found her bare chested.

The others agreed with the bigger one, continuing their ramblings on other matters. Joe's thoughts flew to Kili, her eyes darting open as she fought to look around for him but could not. Then a soft groan came from beside her, nearby on the ground, his hands and feet bound.

"Kili?" Joelle whispered as quietly as she could, biting her lip when the twine rubbing against her injury and a warm liquid began to drizzle down her leg.

He grumbled, lying flat on his back as his hands tentatively came up to touch the back of his head and he winced. Joelle heart crashed against her rib cage, fury rousing inside her knowing those revolting orcs hurt him. "Joe?" he murmured opening his eyes slowly.

A smile tugged at her lips as his eyes met hers. "Are you well?" She whispered sympathetically.

He nodded clearly, attempting to sit move about but found his bounds would not allow him. "Can you move in the least?"

Joelle furrowed her brows in doubt, closing her eyes as she struggled to see how much room she had, gasping in pain when the rope started rubbing again. She shook her head woozily; she could feel a fog settling in around her brain. Kili saw this immediately and began struggling against his restraints, rubbing his wrists raw, until he heard something back in the bushes and shot a look towards them.

Then all of the sudden one of the orcs stood gazing back at the two of them as they both fell silent, praying the others would think they were sleeping. It walked forward, taking heavy, shuffling steps towards the tree Joe was tied to.

"Can't we keep it? It smells lovely." Joelle tried not to flinch when the loathsome creature stood before her, its jagged nailed finger trailing down her arm.

"We gotta' do somethin' bout this here leg though." It continued, and then Joe felt the tip of something razor-sharp pressing into the hole in her leg and she writhed inwardly as pain and agony heaved through her entire being. She frowned, hoping the orc would believe she was feeling the pain through her sleep. And it did, staring momentarily at her pale face before walking back to the others.

"Kili, I am losing feeling in my legs." Joelle breathed, angry with herself with being so useless. She promised herself that she would never be stuck in a situation like this again if she had any say in the matter.

"We are getting out of here, Joe. Do not fret." Kili spoke quietly, glancing over at her and then back into the shade of the trees where his brother appeared moments before.

Fili shook his head at his brother, thinking him quite the nitwit for letting this to come about. In return his brother glared at him, silently beckoning for his help before motioning to the camp of orcs. The blonde's eyes grazed the crowd of Rakhâs before landing on the slouching body of Joelle. His wild blue gaze landed back on his brother who was intellectually pleading for him to hurry up.

Within moments Fili was at his brother's side, cutting him loose and handing over one of his sharp twin swords. The brothers gathered themselves quickly, Kili pushing past the wave of nausea he felt as he stood, and hid behind the tree Joe was tied to.

Joelle's eye lids were drooping closed at this point, her head hanging as she began dipping in and out of consciousness once more. The faint hum of slicing rope echoed through her ears as her knees buckled and she fell forward, only to be caught in the strong, solid arms of her dwarf. But then the soft grass was around her and it felt all too comfortable as she could feel herself becoming as light as a feather, almost as if she had eaten some forest mushrooms.

The faded sounds of clashing steel and cries of pain circled inside Joelle's mind as she tried to hold onto consciousness with all her strength, praying to the valor not to let her die like this. Soon enough though, those familiar strong arms were around her, one under her knees and the other behind her back, pressing her against a firm, warm chest.

"Joe?" A tender voice called, but she was already asleep. "Fili, do you think she'll be all right?"

Kili's voice pulled at his older brother's fearful heart as they rode through the trees, approaching the vast shadowy field. If they did not do something about the steady flowing of dark red fluid, they might lose her. "I am sure she will be fine with some remedial care and rest, brother. But for now, just hold onto her."


	7. Chapter 7: The Weary Kind

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien. Enjoy! (:

Chapter 7: The Weary Kind

_The sun was gone; the clouds over head smothered it like a flickering candle, casting the rock-strewn fields into darkness. Darkness carried with it an evil that brought chills streaming up and down Joe's spine. She was hardly aware of herself until she felt her grip tighten around the hilt of the long sword in her hands. Then they were upon them, the cries of war and battle ricochet across the land, the forces of good and evil finally coming together in a clash against one another as all hell broke loose around her._

_ Everything sounded faint and muffled as she fought her way towards her sister's aggressive form as she cut down all in her path. But then Joe saw it out of the corner of her eye, a hulking form moving in on her as she turned to face the Pale Orc, its monstrous spiny mace swinging towards her as she jumped out of the way just in time to see it come crashing down into the dirt where she once stood._

_ Her breathing was ragged as she lifted her sword, slicing into the white back before her until the beast swung its arm out towards her, making contact with her stomach as she was sent flying back rolling into the ground. Joelle slowly rose to her feet as her knees trembled slightly as she regained her balance just in time to parry a blow from Azog as he roared in rage and ran forward to her._

_ Without thinking she ran towards him, pulling her muscles in tightly as she released her blow to twirl past him, knocking his mace out of his giant hand with such force that he stumbled back momentarily, glaring down at the slender woman who sought his defeat._

_ A grin spread across her face as she set herself in a fighting stance once more preparing herself for the fight of her life. "Joe!" A familiar voice called in the distance, searching her out amongst the rampant battle._

_ "Kili?" Joelle panted, her grip on her sword loosening ever so slightly as she looked away from the Pale Orc only for an instant. In a flash Azog picked up a forgotten spear and propelled it through her just as she turned back to meet her opponent. She gasped, feeling all the air leaving her as her eyes fell to the protruding pole arm in her chest that was freeing a steady stream of crimson liquid down her useless armor. Bellowing laughter filled the sky around her as her knees collapsed beneath her and darkness seized her._

* * *

Joelle awoke screaming and kicking as her covers flew from her bed and tears escaped her eyes, sobs wracked her body as she sat alone in the pitch-black room. Seconds later, Kili burst into the room and scooped her up in his arms as he cradled her against him.

"You're all right." His calm voice reassured her over and over again, rubbing his hand against her back in soothing circles. Her fingers dug into the fabric of his tunic as she rested her head in the crook of his neck and continued crying.

Fili and Calandra stood in the doorway, watching the two of them in silence. Cal protested for a short time as Fili slowly closed the door to leave the two young ones alone to comfort one another. "I should see if she's well! She could be in pain, Fili."

"I am sure she is in pain but there is little for us to do, we should leave them alone. Kili will take good care of her." Fili said, placing his hands on her shoulders and her eyes suddenly flared with rage.

"Hopefully not the same way he took care of her out _there,_ right?" Calandra said venomously as her eyes bored deep into his.

"That was _not_ his fault, nor was it hers. There was no way of knowing there would be such an orc camp passing. You said it yourself before that beings rarely traveled that way because the paths were too treacherous." Fili words made sense to her but she couldn't shake the feeling that she could no longer protect her sister.

With that she turned away and went downstairs, pulling her ruby hair from its messy bundle atop her head. Calandra made her way into the kitchen where she stopped and lowered herself to the floor in front of the hearth with its glowing orange flames flickered; dancing like demons in celebration. Fili stopped behind her, unsure if she wanted him there or not, she was such a stubborn woman, it was hard to understand what she wanted.

When he finally decided to seat himself beside her, he took a chance and wrapped one muscular arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. He waited to see if she would pull away but to his surprise she did not. Instead she lowered herself till her head was rest in his lap, her eyes never leaving the fire as she lay on her side. Her mind lost in the fire as her fingers drew swirling circles against the fabric over his knee.

"I never said thank you." Calandra finally said after a long time of silence.

Fili smiled thoughtfully at her, his hands came down, sweeping the hair out of her face, enjoying the feeling of its silkiness as his fingers threaded through it. "For what, Cal?"

There was a short pause as gnawed her lower lip. "Rescuing our strenuous siblings," she turned over so she was no longer peering at the fire but at Fili instead, her eyes wide and vulnerable. "And for being so brave, bringing home my sister once more; risking your life for someone who's not your blood."

Calandra's petal pink lips curled into a smile as her eyes locked onto Fili's as he matched the smile, his dimples protruding. "It was nothing. Young ones find trouble easily, that's how it works; they are attracted to danger and adventures. I have always been there to pull my brother out of the frying pan before anything horrible could happen. I'm his protector, and I know that's how you feel about Joelle as well. I see it in your eyes because it's the same look I wear every day of my life."

Solemn silence set in as Cal's eyebrows pulled together, her features falling into seriousness. "I would die for her, you know, to keep her safe."

Fili nodded, his hand coming to stroke the lightly tanned skin of her cheek, as he did so blush rose. "I know the feeling." He chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood. She looked so fragile laying there, her doe eyes regarding him as if he were her knight in shining armor. But he did not feel like a knight in shining armor, he felt more like a dwarf with a bountiful amount of luck that could run out at any time. It was luck that led him to his brother and Joelle, luck that helped him and his brother vanquish those foul orcs, luck that landed him here, in this beautiful woman's home with her clinging to him.

There was something that coiled in the pit of his stomach as he thought about it, his eyes moving from Calandra's to stare ponderously into the blaze of dazzling light. That something felt like fear; it's dark, thorny tendrils digging into him and spreading an uneasy feeling that had him beginning to doubt whether or not his luck would run out some day. The thought of his impending doom seemed to loom over him like a bad dream over the past few months. He knew not why, but it was a feeling he just could not shake.

"Fili?" Calandra's steady voice broke him from his thoughts as his gaze returned to her.

"Yes, Cal?" A weary smile played on his lips.

"What are you thinking? You seem lost." Her dark, slight brows furrowed as her hand came to stroke his bristled cheek.

"I'm thinking about lots of things. Things like why you are being so friendly now when earlier you pushed me away. I feel lost because I do not know what you want and it's driving me mad." Fili's sea blue eyes grazed over her features, taking in her angular cheek bones now flushed with red, her brows pulled together over heavily lashed, worrying brown eyes, and her pleasantly full lips which were currently being tugged on between her teeth.

Cal felt lost for words in that moment, unable to put some semblance of sense into a sentence. She had unintentionally brought herself closer to Fili in this moment, but she did not pull away because being near him, just touching him, felt right. It felt like her skin was tingling with heat and enticements at his touch. She shook her head. "I do not want to push you away, Fili. I wish I didn't have to, but my heart will break if I never see you again."

Her words rang with truth, after he and Kili would leave, there was no way of knowing if they would ever return, and if they did there was no way of knowing if she would still be here. Anything could happen.

"Then don't, embrace the time we have together, love." The curve of his knuckles brushed gently against her cheek, she seized the hand and brought it to her lips, her dark eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "Please, Calandra, I cannot be without you. I cannot deal with you pushing me away every time we are near one another. It continues to break _my_ heart."

The sound of his broken voice pulled at the strings of Calandra's heart, emotions welling up inside her that she was unaware she had been keeping in. She seized the moment and drove her hands into his hair, pulling his lips into hers for an earth-shattering kiss that seemed to devour the world around them. Quick breathing and heart pounding seemed to fill in the space around them as they toppled to the ground, Calandra grappling onto Fili's muscular frame as she straddled his lower half.

Fili hardly had a moment to figure out what was going on, but when he did, his instincts flared and he felt in control of his body once more, revelling in the sensation of Calandra's firm thighs pressed against his as her fingers delved and yanked at the back of his golden mane. It felt almost like a dream, one he never wished to wake from because the thought of being any further away from her than how they were now seemed horrifying.

Soon the two were clawing at each other, pulling apart fabric to get some sort of skin contact, longing for the feel of one another. It was a mess of flying clothes, crashing lips and frantic panting. The moment they were free of the bonds of their garments Fili lifted Calandra from the hard stoned floor and sat her on the table, his lips leaving hers to press sweet kisses along the pulsing vein of her neck.

Calandra's patience began to grow frail as his soft lips trailed along her neck. "Fili, do not play games with me, my lion." She warned, her eyes boring into his the second they made eye contact once more before she leaned forward and kissed him with purpose, telling him all that he needed to know in that one kiss.

Before she took her next breath he was inside her, his size startling her and causing her to grip him as he thrust into her mercilessly. It didn't hurt though; this was not the first time she had laid with a man. After her parents died, she would go into the nearest towns market to sell their goods in trade for others they so desperately needed. There had been a boy who worked with his father, selling their seasonal crops among the rows of vendors in a little shop. He hadn't been a pretty boy, nor was he very smart, but he was the first boy she cared for after their family's misfortune and after time of growing up and knowing the boy, she lay with him. That on the other hand had been painful.

Fili's body was similar to a strong dwarf-sized sun, bathing her in heat, sending her senses into a flaming mess with each touch, each kiss, and each well timed plunge. It was not long before Cal was mewling his name, hot breath tickling his throat as he began to send her over the edge, watching her come undo.

His iron grasp around her never tired as he kept her close, her head falling into the crook of his neck as they finished, breathing heavily against one another. When Calandra returned to her mind she could feel Fili's hardened hand lifting her chin to meet his gaze as he so loved to do. The warmth she found there was undying; it was almost as if he were trying to portray exactly what he felt with one look, and he seemed to succeed.

"I know, Fee." The faint sound was only a whisper, but at least it came from her lips as she grinned at him.

The light of the fire that had illuminated the kitchen seemed to be blanketed by darkness as the roaring flames turned to cooling embers, sending a chill throughout the room. When a shiver crept up her spine despite being pressed against the man before her, Fili swept her up from the table and carried her off to her chambers. When she felt the cool, linens beneath her she smiled, pulling Fili in with her, curling into his chest and intertwining their fingers.

It was not long till sleep was upon them, and as soon as Fili realized it, his free arm laced behind her smooth back to lock her against him. There was no way in Mordor that he was letting her venture out sleep walking tonight. She would not evade him on this night, not after what they just shared. Not after knowing he loved her and she knew it and felt the same.

* * *

The breeze outside seemed to cool substantially as it woke Kili from his dreamless sleep wrapped in the covers upon Joelle's bed. After a moment of realizing his woman was not there lying next to him he flung himself from the bed, nearly tumbling into Joelle's armoire and ran down the stairs. He poked his head into the living area and then into the kitchen, frowning when he noticed the clothes carelessly sprawled all over the place. A smirk twisted his features when he realized they were the clothes that belonged to his older brother and Joelle's older sister, knowing his brother had finally broken down that stubborn woman's walls.

After continuing his search, Kili strutted towards the barn, pulling the heavyset door open to peer inside. He stopped he felt eyes on him, his back going ridged as he straightened and closed the door as quietly as he could. He turned, his dark eyes wandering around the even darker surroundings until out of luck he looked up and there perched above her room was Joelle, her thin, pale legs dangling over the edge of the house, his tunic was all she wore as she seemed to stare right on through him without truly seeing him.

Kili's brows pulled together as he ran into the house and up the stairs and then ever carefully climbed onto the window ledge and lifted himself onto the roof, even though it caused a burning pain to spread over the skin of his chest.

"Joe, what're you doing up? Are you well?" Kili whispered, not wanting to startle her as he came to sit next to her on the ledge of the roof.

Her eyes seemed to have been glazed over; she looked as though she were many leagues away from this place, trapped inside her mind. Even when Kili reached out to see if he could wake her from this state, she seemed to be unaltered by it. He could not help but wonder if it was about what happened to her after she woke, screaming and crying, unaware of her surroundings or those around her. He just wished she would tell him what it was that seemed to scare her so intensely; he just wanted to make it go away and never bother her again.

"Kili?" Joe's lips parted in thought.

Kili nodded, his hand coming up to stroke the back of her wild hair. "Yes, Joe?"

The look Joelle seemed to wear was one Kili could not place; it was something between, fatigue and fright, believability and doubt, wonder and confusion. Her whitish lips parted but she snapped them shut and furrowed her brows. "War is coming, isn't it Kili?"

He was surprised when she said this; he had not told her anything about a war soon to come. "What do you mean, Joe?"

She turned her head, the wind sending her hair to float around her as she expelled an exasperated stare. "_War_. Kili, you don't have to lie to me, I saw it."

Confusion seemed to spread across his face like a splash of frigid water, he had no idea what she meant, he had not heard of any war soon to come. When Joelle realized this she felt as though she'd just told a secret to someone she should not have said a word to. She snapped her attention away from Kili, looking back up to the stars that speckled the nebulous blue heavens.

_It couldn't have been just a dream; I've never seen an orc like that before. Not ever. _

"Joe, what are you going on about?" Kili spoke with more force, his confusion getting the better of him at this point as he reached over and took her cool, fine hand in his.

After a moment more of silence she simply shook her head, not wishing to burden him with such nightmares that could possibly have been visions. It wouldn't have been the first time for that, when she was much, much younger, she would see things in her dreams that would come true later on but back then it would be what sort of bread she would bake with her sister or how many times her sister would lecture her about playing in the mud. Seeing herself dying on the other hand felt like something she had never wished to have seen, at least not like that.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream, Kili." Joelle tilted her head towards the distressed, gorgeous man next to her who seemed to ease up considerably after hearing that.

When the air seemed to grow more violent and began to make Kili's teeth chatter he looked to Joelle to see if she were at all cold. But she seemed to be unfazed by it, her wide blue eyes lost in the constellations like stargazer who could find every answer needed from up above.

"Joelle, would you like me to help you back inside?" Even though Kili felt cold, his voice could never have been warmer; Joe's gaze flitted to his broad frame.

"If I could never go down, I wouldn't, but for now I just want to be up here. Do you understand?" Joelle gave him a faint smile; her emotions seemed to have been nearly drained from her by the look she bestowed upon him.

Kili bobbed his head, long brown strands blowing around his as he moved in closer to her so she could lean back on him, which to his liking helped warm him slightly. The two sat there in the quiet breeze of the night as they gave the heavens more attention than it probably needed.

Joelle was joyful to have Kili near her, his presence and angelic soul making him a comfort she began to crave in the time they spent apart. But when she left him lying there in her bed all cozy and sound asleep, she felt the need to be alone, to contemplate what she was going to do.

"When Fili and I were dwarflings, we used to creep out of our beds on clear nights and sneak up to the main gates and climb to the watchmen's post. There used to be this old gaffer who watched day and night, he never really slept but he always looked healthy as a horse. He was very kind and would allow us to watch the winsome skies with him as long as we never told our mother, Dis would have strangled him with her bare hands had she known we were out of bed so late and out on the wall." Kili smiled, kissing the top of her hair as he reminisced.

She cuddled into Kili's form more, enjoying his tales and the way he sounded when he spoke of them. He continued on to speak about Fili's fascination with the ravens that delivered messages all over Middle Earth and always returned home, he told her much about his mother the headstrong, iron-willed, overprotective, loving woman known as Dis.

"Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman." Joe spoke softly, her fingers laced with Kili's as she traced her thumb around his palm. She could not help but feel a hollow longing as she wished she could've had many more memories with her mother.

"I hope you come to visit the Blue Mountains someday soon, I'd be an honor for her to meet you." Even though she couldn't see it, she felt Kili's grin as he felt his pride for her growing by the second.

"Oh common' Kili, I'm hardly royal enough to meet such a high member of the Durin family."

"That's not true and you know it!" His voice went very serious and Joelle wondered if her joke had gone too far. "You're from the Cothrin family, you are royalty, and you're the misplaced last lines of that family. I bet you all the gold in Erebor that there's a kingdom and a throne waiting for both you and your sister."

"Kili, I don't think it works like that." Joelle chuckled slightly, scrutinizing her bare legs, one thigh wrapped tightly in cotton bandages. It stung and ached like nobody's business but she wasn't going to let Kili see her in anymore pain.

"You could make it work like that, Joe. I know you could." Kili's smoldering eyes fell on her and all she could do was gaze up at him and his high spirits that seemed to hang around him like a glowing aura in the darkened world.

"Of course, Kili, of course…" The acute smile splayed across her features was real, but for some reason could not sink past the surface of worry which was as unbreakable as ancient stone.


	8. Chapter 8: The Heroes Come Home

_Sorry this has taken so long you guys, been a wee bit busy but I hope you enjoy, important things are about to happen. (:_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: The Heroes Come Home

It was a summer-like afternoon; a week after the run in with the orcs when Calandra was out grooming the horses as she normally did on nice days when there wasn't much else to do. The sparse amount of clouds above seemed to increase the heat of the day and she welcomed it, loving the feeling of the sun through her light brown linen dress that nearly swept to the ground. The grass between her toes was warm and soft as she trailed around the brown mare.

Joelle and Kili sat happily on the roof chattering, soaking up the rays that shone down upon them. Even though it was visibly impossible for Joe to tan what so ever, she was forever to remain fair. The two had grown closer than any of them thought possible, never wishing to leave one another.

The cuts Kili had acquired from the troll had vanished, all that remained were thin translucent scars across the muscles of his chest, Joelle told him it made him look like a warrior, which he appreciated more than anything. But she on the other hand still limped about, a white wrap of fabric still visible around the light skin of her thigh, and she despised it more than anything she could possibly ever hate. She was incapable of running or doing many chores, she couldn't even get up on a horse without fear of tearing tendons. Joelle felt like a useless cripple while all the others went about doing things as they liked.

By the barn doors Fili had taken a seat on that rickety stool, he watched as his brawny hands worked the blade of his dagger along the whetstone, sharpening it till he could prick his finger with a single touch. He had felt his nervousness growing within him over the past days after seeing Kili's healed wounds, he knew it wouldn't be long until they left, at least they could try to make the last few days feel infinite.

"Kili, what's that?" Joelle's eyes were fixed on something in the sky, coming from the South-West, a tiny black speck in the distance.

Kili strained his eyes through the sun and he suddenly felt as if he had swallow a hot branding iron, his mind halted all function as he stared blankly at the black bird in the sky. But before he could come to his senses he turned away from the bird and to Fili.

"Fili, there's a raven!" He half shouted, half whispered, it was as if he had been living in this dreamy, fantastical life and all of the sudden he was being pulled out and thrown into the torrid, writhing real world.

Fili was on his feet in seconds, his whetstone and blade hitting the ground with a soundless clunk as he gazed toward the incoming raven, its dark body glinting blues and blacks under the shine of the sun.

Calandra had heard the commotion as soon as Fili began waving his arms and whistling loudly towards what she thought to be a black bird, but instead was a large raven with a faded scroll of paper clutched in its clawed talons. It seemed to bow towards Fili as he extracted the small paper from the now perched raven as it glowered at her from the barn window sill.

"What's it say, brother? Is it for us?" Kili asked as soon as he and Joelle were on the ground rushing towards them, his arm wrapped firmly around her as she leaned into him for support.

Taking the time to read over the scroll, Fili's brows furrowed, and then he stopped reading and briskly passed it to his brother who happened to read it out loud.

_Fili & Kili of Belegost,_

_Nephews to Thorin Oakenshield,_

_Last descendants of the line of Durin,_

_You've been summoned to the aid of Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror. The kingdom is in need of your assistance with the training of the new dwarflings; you are to return home to the Blue Mountains in no later than a fortnight or you shall face prosecution to the fullest extent for exacting treason against your uncle the King under the Mountain._

It was not a bit later until Kili burst out into a fit of laughter. "This must be a joke, right Fili? Thorin would never call us back and then put us on trial if we were late, would he?"

Although Fili was as silent as the dead he looked at his brother with a knowing eye, it may not have been that he needs them to help with the training of children but it could be something too important to put in a letter with a raven. You never know where a raven ends up, although the ones from the Blue Mountains were enchanted to find the person who's meant to read the note.

"Fili, what does this mean?" Calandra finally spoke up when her heart concluded its attempt to break past every bone in her body and out of her chest. All he could do was give a sorrow filled look that did nothing to comfort but only make matters worse.

In an explosion of emotions Calandra drove her palm across Fili's face in one quick gesture, sending an excruciating slapping sound echoing around them all. She didn't even realize what she had done till her fuming calmed and the anger that stained her gaze faded, showing a wounded Fili cradling his reddened cheek.

_This was not happening; it's simply a nightmare I can't pull myself from. It can't be real, it mustn't. _Calandra's drastic thoughts tore through her features sending Joe into action the second she realized her sister was falling to pieces. She pulled away from Kili, who had been clutching her hand for dear life as soon as he had finished reading the message, and pulled her sister away to the house, slamming the door closed behind them after muttering something about needing a few moments.

Once inside it wasn't second before Calandra sunk into a kitchen chair, her normally glowing face now pale and worn looking, her big doe eyes bloodshot from the tears that began to burn in the back of her throat. Joelle had never seen her older sister like this, she was the one person to never show weakness, at least never in front of her, and here she was acting as if the end of the world had just struck… even though it somewhat felt like it.

"Cal?" Joe whispered, seeking to coax her sister out of herself where she had receded, yet she simply stared out the window like a reanimated corpse. "Cal, stop this."

"They're _leaving_, Joe, don't try to fool yourself that they are not." Calandra's shaking hands clenched the sill of the window, tears threatening.

"I'm not trying to fool myself, they told us they would leave, and you knew that. There is nothing we can do about that, but at the least we can try to make them feel less guilty about having to go back home."

Calandra turned to face the younger sister she had lived for her entire life, a life that had been full of worry, caution and loneliness, until she met him. "We are their home."

With a shake of her head Joelle met her sister's unwavering gaze. "Would you deprive the man you love of his family; his friends and responsibilities, only so that the two of you may stay here, in this hoary place away from the world? Could you do that to Fili, Cal?"

Calandra snapped, her eyes narrowing on her sister. "Would you, Joe? Don't act like I am the only one keeping them from leaving. I know you do not wish to part ways with Kili, it's clearer than daylight."

With a step, Joelle was in front Calandra, gripping her sibling's shoulders with such aggression she was sure she was hurting her. "You are acting like a selfish _child_! You think you are the only one who is in pain after hearing such news? I would go to the ends of this Middle Earth to have Kili stay, but things are out of our hands, they have issues to attend to and fates to meet… without us."

A sob escaped Cal's throat as she collapsed into a nearby chair, her hands covering her reddened face. Falling to bits was something she never did, nothing ever seemed important enough to feel so strongly about. There was never a boy who seemed worth tears.

"Perhaps one day we will see them, who knows maybe someday we'll cease to be hermits and go venture out of our comfort zones." Joelle's voice seemed to calm as she watched Calandra in such distress. If her sister could not hold herself together, then she would be strong enough for the both of them, no matter how much she coveted the idea of curling up into a little ball on the cold ground and letting her feelings get the best of her.

Then it was as if something snapped back into place, Calandra went silent, her hands dropping to her lap as she looked up at Joelle who stood with her arms crossed and brows furrowed. She could see her sister was hanging on by a thread as she stood tall and confident as she spoke.

"Think about how hard it must be for them," Joelle nodded her head behind her where the two dwarves sat outside the window, not seeming to move or speak to one another. "None of us were expecting something such as _this _to happen, but it did. Aulë is merciless in that kind of way. Now we can stay here and pretend like that raven never flew in or we can be supportive towards the men we love because clearly there is a whole kingdom that needs them more than we do."

It seemed to take a few moments but Cal seemed to come to once again, rising to her feet as she ran her fingers through her ruby hair. "You're right, sister. It's bigger than us." She shrugged, tears forming in her eyes once more. It felt too painful to think about her golden lion leaving her to live out her days alone with no one but her sister. It seemed torturous to not have him nearby.

The smile that played on Joe's lips didn't feel real to her, it was meant to be a comfort to her older sister, but it just felt like a sham to her. When the two girls emerged from the house Fili and Kili sprang to their feet, the chat they had had was less than enticing as Fili told his younger brother that they had to go back, there was little choice in the matter.

"We must leave tonight if we are to return in a fortnight." Fili spoke quietly as he pulled Cal into his chest, stroking her hair and she wrapped her arms around him, wishing to be closer than they physically could be.

"Stay for supper at least?" Calandra finally said after the silence had settled in, her tears soaked through Fili's once dry tunic.

Fili nodded, holding her in his arms as if she were a bird about to fly away at any moment. It did not matter to him that she had hit him, he could have cared less about that, his only thoughts were on the fact that they'd be leaving for Aulë knows how long.

Nearby Joelle was leaning against Kili, the two of them watching their siblings and feeling the same amount of heartache knowing that they couldn't be together. The two of them may not have been shedding tears but there was no doubt that they were in agony on the inside as they linked hands.

After a while Joelle looked up to Kili, her wide blue eyes begging him not to go. His fingers found their way to stroke the soft, milky skin of her cheek, a sensation he would miss more than he knew. There would be no more romping about, no more long and meaningful gazes, no more being as close as they could be right now. Without a word Joelle tilted her head to kiss his stubble covered cheek, causing Kili to close his eyes and immerse himself in the soft cruelty of her tender lips. How could he live without this woman?

* * *

The leak stew had been eaten up slowly, no one wishing to make anything go faster than it truly needed to be. Things were packed up and strapped to the two horses in the barn in silence. Even the stars above seemed to dim their enthusiastic glow for the occasion. The only sounds to be heard were from the ever blowing breeze and ever humming crickets.

_We'll see them again, I know it._ Joe's mind seemed to speak to itself as she sat with Kili by the barn, tracing messages into the palm of his hand. The veil of dark hair worked perfectly to hide her face from him as she felt the stinging in the back of her eyes from unshed tears, there was no way in she would cry now though. But Kili could sense her feelings and the stiffness of her shoulders and the quivering of her finger as she drew letters against the rough skin of his palm, so he pulled her closer, wrapping one broad arm around her shoulders.

Goodbyes seemed horribly off putting to Kili, whose mind was wandering about, trying to find something to uplift the mood, yet nothing seemed pleasing enough to say aloud.

"You will return, right? I mean you won't be gone forever, right?" Words finally formed for Joe as she stop tracing and squeezed his hand. Hope felt like the most realistic objective to cling to at this point.

Kili nodded, his lips moving to kiss the top of her tangled hair. "We'll be back, I'm sure of it."

"How sure are you?"

"As sure as I am that the sky is blue and the grass is green and that I will return even if I have to run away from my home."

Joelle snorted, tears welling up in her eyes as she fought to keep her vision clear. "You could never leave your brother, Kee."

"Then I will kidnap him to come along with me, I'm positive that would bring Calandra some joy." Kili chuckled as Joe pulled away to meet his gaze.

"That would bring her more happiness than you could possibly imagine." Joelle batted her eyelashes, forcing the salty water back into the darkness of her mind. Then she leaned forward grabbing Kili from behind the neck to pull him into a smouldering kiss, her lips welcoming him for the last time, it felt as if the world were swaying around them.

When the kiss broke and the moment was older, Kili rose to his feet, bringing Joelle up with him. "I will see you again, I promise, Joe."

She smiled as her fingers brushed against his cheek, attempting to memorize his features one last time. "Do not make promises you cannot keep, Kili son of Dis."

With that he smirked at the girl he'd come to enjoy, bringing her into his arms to hold her once more. "I love-"

A small hand clapped over his mouth before he could speak another word. "Hush, _Atamanel_, you may say it the next time we meet."

"Very well then." Kili released his hold on Joelle and for a moment she teetered but quickly reclaimed her balance. As he mounted the brown mare he whistled for his brother, who was standing by the farm with Calandra, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Try not to forget me when all those hairy she-dwarves are trying to seduce you?" Cal whispered to him as her head rested against his chest. Fili laughed at the thought of even being attracted to anyone besides her.

"I'll try not to lay with _too_ many women whilst I'm away." He chuckled as Calandra swatted at him.

"You're a scoundrel, Fili; I don't know why I put up with you." Cal giggled, attempting to be as encouraging as she could be at this time.

When the smiles and laughter faded and Kili's whistle was heard, Fili took her hand and pressed it to his lips, feeling the smooth skin against his lips. The reassuring light in Cal's eyes seemed to vanish as he did so, as he said goodbye. It felt too soon.

"We need to leave." The declaration sounded so final, it didn't seem real at first. "I'll send word to you once we arrive in Belegost."

With a nod, she swallowed her tears. "You better."

He moved in quickly, his lips crashing into her as he willed her to leave her sorrows behind, his soft tongue running along her lower lip as he deepened the kiss, moving his lips with hers in perfect harmonization. Suddenly the feeling was gone, as was the heat that had been radiating off of Fili's body. When Calandra opened her eyes she saw the fleeting image of Fili climbing atop his horse in one swift movement, gripping the reins tightly as she saw the gleam of tears warning to spring free.

It wasn't but a moment of silence and staring before they kicked off on their horses, dirt dry dirt wafting up behind them in their wake, and then they were gone.

They stood there for a while, unable to speak to each other, the sisters simply watching the two men vanishing into the distant hills. For a long time it seemed that they couldn't move, couldn't breathe, until Joelle spoke up finally. "We should go inside, Cal."

Calandra's gaze was locked on the spot where the two figures had disappeared, wishing that they would come back riding over that ridge declaring they rather face prosecution than leave them, but that was rather unrealistic.

"Joe, get me the old maps." She uttered as she passed her sister and walked into the living area, moving towards the shelves packed with timeworn belongings of their father's past.

"Why, sister?" Joelle paused at the bottom of the steps leading upwards, watching her sister intently as she wiped away tears and began pulling things to the floor; old books, letters, journals, things that used to be their father's when he was royalty.

Calandra looked up, catching her sister's eye as she gave her a stern look. They couldn't just sit about; she needed to keep busy, to do something, besides Fili had mentioned something concerning their fathers old kingdom and a kind of atrocity going on. "Where are the Grey Mountains, Joe?"


	9. Chapter 9: The Call to Battle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The Call to Battle

_Twenty years later…_

As Thorin and his company gathered around the front gates of Erebor preparing for war, they questioned whether or not they were likely to survive. Men from Lake Town had joined in with Bard helping to lead them, just as Elves of Mirkwood had come to them with the guidance of Thranduil and his son Legolas. After a raven was sent to Dain in the Iron Hills, they all found their hearts lightened when he and his dwarves arrived. But was it enough against the Orcs and Goblins who were soon to come, who were to be led by the vilest creature of all. The pale orc… Azog the Defiler.

The men of the company sat around the fire, enjoying the cold nights breeze as the flames before them radiated heat. Thorin had stormed off some hours before to speak with the leaders of their army, planning their assault since they knew that the opposing evil would come from the West near the Misty Mountains.

Fili and Kili sat near one another, a bit further away from the others but close enough that they could feel the warmth of the fire on their sides. Fili stared hard at the sword in his hand as he ran the whetstone over the edge of blade, relishing the chiming sound that came with every stroke. But he found that his mind was lost in a cloud of memories, straining to remember those wide doe eyes that had fallen upon him when Calandra had walked in on his state of undress, tending to his weapon. Her cheeks had burned red as she nearly dropped what she was carrying. A light chuckle sounded from him.

However, Kili was staring up into the sky, wondering if they were to survive the approaching clash. His eyes wandering to the pale surface of the moon as his thoughts found themselves engrossed in what he recalled his beautiful Joelle looked like. With her milky white skin, long waving dark locks that cascaded down her slender back. Kili found his breath catching in his throat as he recalled their first kiss, how surprised and passionate it had been near that crystal watered lake. He savoured the memory of the touch of her soft, warm lips, gently moving against his, their kiss deepening as their hearts crashed against their ribs as they held on tight to one another.

The company around the fire was singing soft songs full of melancholy, bracing themselves for what was to come. The merry bunch might never be whole again after the next day's events.

Kili was pulled out of his deep thoughts when he noticed his brother had stopped his movements and stood, his head turned towards the North. He rose to stand by his brother, as he peered through the darkness, trying to figure out if Fili had seen or heard something. And that's when he heard it. It was discreet at first, hardly noticeable if you hadn't realized it wasn't the wind or the moving of feet against the ground. Then as it began to come closer more and more heads began to turn towards it.

"What is that?" Kili whispered to his older brother, brows rutted.

Fili pursed his lips as worry splayed across his face. "Drums…"

Then Fili sheathed his sword and took off running towards his uncle's tent where the leaders and lords gathered, Kili trailed close behind him tremendously confused. He thought the army was not to attack until dawn.

"Uncle!" Fili called as he pushed past the guards and into the oversized tent, mountain banners hanging around the walls. He watched as Thorin and the others lifted their heads from the maps and plans strewn across the table, the torches around the tent giving them light.

"Fili, we're busy." Thorin cautioned angrily to his nephew before directing his attention back to the matters at hand.

"Uncle, there's something out there." Kili chimed in as he came to stand beside Fili, his heart beat quickening in fear that war was already upon them. "We can hear the drums."

With that Thorin and the others snapped their attention back to the young dwarves, moving in closer to them. "_Drums_, are you sure?"

Then they all stopped speaking, listening to the sound of the beating drawing nearer, echoing across the plains. The leaders around them broke through the two men and walked out into the night, pushing past those who got in their way to stare out into the open vale, heeding to the steady announcement of drums. But then the drums stopped and a silence fell over everyone in the camp, all 11,690 men went quiet as the dead. Thorin startled when he heard the sound of a horn blazing out in the darkness. His mouth agape at the familiar sound, he had not thought it possible.

Kili stood behind Fili, both watching their uncle carefully as the horn slowed then went mute until what sounded like ten more joined in, all declaring the presence of someone who did not seem threatening to these men around them.

The great metal bowls surrounding the camps were aflame so that if any interloper were to intrude, their existence would be known. But it worked quite well for suddenly shapes came into view, walking a slow march towards them. Although they were surprised to realize that none carried torches, but it dawned on them that it kept their presence unknown as they traveled the vast lands. Only walking by moonlight did these people do.

They suddenly came to a stop, a few hundred yards before the encampment. That was when Fili realized it was an army of dwarves, but he could not for the life of him figure out where they had come from.

Thorin took a deep breath, fingers grasping the hilt of Ocrist, and strode forward past the perimeters of the group. Thranduil and Legolas watched as the King Under the Mountain walked out into the dark, the moonlight glinting off the metal plates in his hair, they would not follow for they hardly could stand the dwarves they were to fight side by side with already. The lord of Lake Town and Bard walked off with him as Balin, Dwalin and Thorin's cousin Dain Ironfoot walked beside him, a few soldiers trailing behind them. Fili and Kili looked at one another, deciding whether or not it would be wise to go with them, perhaps they would need their assistance in the end. The young dwarves turned and walked off to join their leaders.

Something in Fili told him it was prudent to go with them, that this included everyone, even he and Kili. "Who do you think it is?"

Kili looked at his brother, seeing the clouded look in his blue eyes. "I'm not entirely sure. Possibly Thordorf and his men from the Weather Hills or Rennir's people from Ered Nimrais, or maybe the boys from Emyn Uial with their 5,000 spears?"

Fili shook his head, taking in the many dwarves before them who were still too far away and shadowed. "There is no way that there are only 5,000 spears, it looks to be about 12,000 swords at the least."

"Perhaps they joined together and traveled to us." Kili shrugged; there was no way they could know for sure till they met the leader of this horde. And Kili was certain he had to be a very powerful and strong man to have such a large army.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way when Thorin shot them a glance that told them to quiet themselves. When they came to a stop in front of the swarm of dwarves, they squinted, trying to make out the mountain sigil on the banners in which a few men were carrying. But they had no such luck.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Thorin spoke loudly, his voice carrying over the still fleet. But he grew impatient quickly when he heard no response. "I will _not _ask again!"

There was a rustling through the ranks and two figures made their way through the group as the men stepped aside to make an aisle. Kili tried to peer past those in front of him but couldn't; even Fili was not able see anything for they were too far behind everyone.

Their uncle watched as the two forms moved towards him, but he thought something to be off about them. They were too short to be human but not broad enough to be dwarf and they walked as though they were-

"Thorin Oakenshield, I presume." Thorin raised an eyebrow at the voice; it wasn't that of a man… it was that of a woman. "We have come to help you."

Fili's heart nearly stopped when he heard the voice, he turned to his brother just as Kili turned to him, eyes wide and barely breathing. They abruptly burst through the crowd around Thorin to take in the sight before them. The greatest things the two dwarves could have ever possibly seen.

"Who are you? Where do you hail from?" Dain voiced, beside Thorin, standing only a few inches taller than his dark haired cousin as he took in the two slim figures before them.

"I am Calandra, this is my sister Joelle, and we are the daughters of Aggrift Cothrin! King of Ered Mithrin." Her voice rang out over the crowd, as light as a feather but with conviction behind it.

Kili smiled so widely he thought it might strain every muscle in his face as he took in the sight of his beautiful Joelle, who stood in her tight leather pants and grey fitted tunic that's neck dipped to the top of her cleavage, she wore a snug thick hide vest, the shimmer of chainmail hidden beneath it. A long sword strapped to her hip and a heavy circular shield covered her back, her hand carved hunting knife secured at the small of her back in secret as her hair swayed wild with curls in the wind, wearing an emotionless expression for her bright eyes had not yet fallen on her sweet dwarf.

"_You_ are here to _help_?" Thorin asked, feeling as though this might be some kind of jest, for women could not and should not fight in war. Let alone be taught to use a weapon. And here stood two _girls_, hardly looking to be dwarves as he scrutinized them.

"That is what I said, did I not?" Her voice was cold and spiteful as she felt his eyes roam over her. She took a few steps forward as her hair careened around her in a long dark braid reaching her waist, metal embroidered clasps controlling it all. "You think that because I am a woman I should not lead an army or participate in battle, correct?"

Thorin simply nodded, but regretted the decision immediately for she stormed right up to him. "I'll have you know that I have done more fighting in the past twenty years than you have possibly in most of your life. Do not patronize me or my sister simply because you are a puny minded dwarf who cannot understand that a woman can fight just as well as any man and most of the time even better than them."

Calandra stole her gaze away from Thorin who now stood ashamed, rubbing his beard. Her eyes trailed over the men in her presence until she saw Fili and Kili standing at the far end. She felt as if all the wind had been sucked from the earth as she stared at them, but before she said anything she looked back at the black haired dwarf in front of her.

"We have come to help you, Thorin son of Thrain." The soft but sturdy voice of Joelle came into play as all eyes fell on her; she stood tall with her chin lifted in the air with gumption. That's when Kili noticed the scar leading from her cheekbone, down her throat continuing to run across her collar bone until it disappeared under her vest and thin metal plating's over her chest that made up her travelling armor. _What had happened?_ He thought in anguish as his eyes continued tracing the thin silver scar. "You may think you do not want our help, but trust me when I say, you want _us_ on _your_ side. We brought as many of our warriors as could be spared."

Thorin's face clouded as many of his kin around him nodded; there was something about them that seemed so familiar. His father had been friends with the Old King Aevar, he remembered Aggrift from the time he would accompany his father on visits to his old friend. But there was something about the man, the way he had no interest in ruling his people, how all he wished to do was leave the Ered Mithrin and head South West to find adventure and a more exciting life. He also remembered his father receiving a message one day of the Aevar's death and how his son had run off with a human maiden he had saved from a hungry pack of wargs.

"Come with us." Thorin waved them forward before turning on his heel to head back towards his people. "We have much to discuss, _Queen_ of the Grey Mountains." He nearly spat the last words out, knowing she would have heard them.

Calandra just ground her teeth, pushing her long braid over her shoulder and ordered her men forward, her sister striding to walk alongside her as she usually did since her older sibling had become queen. She had taken up the position to be her consort, her battle advisor and defense operative.

Fili and Kili walked with their lassies, who they could only remember leaving behind in that old cottage a long time ago. "Cal, what's going on, how is this-?"

"Not here, Fili. Not now." She cooed quietly, glancing at him with a soft look before turning to face forward as a stone mask fell over her features. His eyes trailed down her briefly taking in her worn heavy buckled boots, dark leather trousers that clung to her like a second skin, the red wool tunic that clung to her figure hung low around her waist as her steel corset fastened around her, leathers wraps keeping it tied, even the glint of the large axe holstered on her back caught his eye. Knowing well enough that it had to have been her father's from many years before.

He simply nodded, pulling his brother along who was nearly stumbling over his own feet trying to stare at Joelle who tried to pay him no mind as she continued on.

* * *

The brothers were left to stand outside the command tent while Joelle and Calandra sat inside with Thorin and the others. This drove the two lads crazy, they were overwhelmed with questions and feelings but Fili knew that Cal would explain everything soon enough.

Calandra took a seat on one of the goat skinned chairs, crossing her legs to watch the _great_ Thorin Oakenshield stare her down with unyielding eyes. Joelle stood at her sister's side, eyeing the dwarf lord, debating whether she should silence the feeble man or not. But she relaxed slightly when she felt her sister gently grip her arm in comfort.

"You are no _queen_." Thorin exclaimed suddenly, his hands planted on the thick wooden table before him. "You father abandoned his kingdom a long time ago to be with that _woman_." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Do not show disrespect for our mother, Thorin son of Thrain. It would be unwise." Calandra said firmly, her voice low and commanding. The men around them shuffled uneasily.

Thorin's eye's widened slightly with this knowledge. "Your _mother_?"

"Yes, you know the woman who births you and raises you, although our parents died when we were quite young. Orcs and such…" Calandra patted her sister's arm and stood before the table.

"Y-you are," Thorin's mouth hung open somewhat as he looked for the precise wording. "_Half breeds_?"

Calandra grinned, but it was not warm, it was meant to be a warning. "We are. And I am the Queen of Ered Mithrin now. My sister and I reclaimed our homeland from that filth that took up hold as King with a swarm of Orcs and drakes in our stead." That man had been sick in the mind, for he was so twisted and evil; his soul must have withered away years afore.

"Reclaimed how?" He nearly laughed but held it in, smirking at them instead.

"I cut his head off." Joelle tolled in, her voice level but there was a blaze in her eyes where she felt the memory play back, her scars still ached from time to time.

Thorin stood speechless for a moment, his eyes raking over the two women. "Fine, let's say you truly are Queen of the Grey Mountains. How did you manage to exterminate the sea of Orcs, drakes and that unwholesome dragon Scatha that have taken up residence there?"

"Oh, you have not heard?" Cal's lips tilted, a gracefully sharp smile of victory spreading across them. "We ventured back home at last, there had been towns of dwarves who had taken to the outskirts of the mountains for refuge, and we rallied our people and drove those wretched creatures out, though the dragon met its fate at my hands alone. And from the beast's mouth I ripped out a tooth."

Thorin's eyes fell to the lady's chest, as her fingers pulled free the long silver chain from her chemise. Surely enough what hung from it was the chipped, yellowed tooth she spoke of, nearly the size of half his forearm, sheered down to an appropriate size obviously but a dragon's tooth none the less. "A woman who could take down a dragon… it's unheard of."

Joelle blew a stray lock of hair out of her face, a dangerous grin on her rosy lips. "And I harvested its scales to make a shield."

Bafflement took over Thorin for a moment as his eyes dashed between the two quite striking women standing before him. Fairly quickly though he regained his façade and spoke after clearing his throat. "So you are prepared to offer me your troops?"

"Oh, you're not getting my troops, your Highness. You are getting the services of my sister and I on the battle field with _our_ men behind us. I will have no one but I command them, for they are no one else's to command." Her features seemed to refine as she looked into the eyes of every leader there, understanding crossing every man's face. They had all come with the same terms when they brought their soldiers.

There was a huff from the dwarf, who muttered something about women in battle and impure half breeds none the less.

"Hold your tongue, _King_, or I shall cut it out for you." Joelle spoke quietly, a small smile playing on her lips, barely visible but still there. She did not like this man; he was arrogant and unkind and stubborn, inflexible to anything new such as female warriors. She was certain that he was a man who had been raised with an axe in his hands, trained for years and who fought often enough, something about him shone through that he was a great warrior. But over the last two decades she had taken up the sword of her mother's father and battled her way through life and its many obstacles. She had become a deadly weapon with her ancestor's mighty sword. She was nearly certain that she could vanquish him in a duel; the images dancing through her head brought her to smile widen.

"How _dare_ you speak to_ me_ in such a manner?" Thorin roared, but Joelle did not flinch, she sustained her smile until she could almost see the clouds of smoke puffing from of his ears.

"How _dare_ you speak to _us_ in such a manner? We who come to offer you aid in your time of need. We who came here without even being asked to." Calandra thundered, the power in her voice surprising Thorin into speechlessness. She had come to realize that she had such power in her voice when she was forced to stop being a coward and living on the edge of civilization and ignoring her waiting responsibilities to her people. "Take our help or leave it, Thorin Oakenshield, but do _not_ waste our time!"

His piercing blue eyes stared into her as he slowly sat back down in his chair, feeling as though perhaps he had been foolish to act in such a fashion to those who wanted to assist him and his people. "Very well, would your army join ours and abet us in annihilating those foul beasts that will soon wage war upon us?"

At his words a grin spread across Calandra's face, happy for the cease fire upon the two sisters. She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "We shall."


	10. Chapter 10: The Strong - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien. Enjoy guys! (:**

Chapter 10: The Strong – Part 1

The sisters strode from the enormous black tent and into the cold night air. That had felt much more like an ambush than a welcoming, which in Calandra's mind put the King in an untrustworthy position with her and her sister. They had come to help when word of war crept along the side of their mountains, finding its way to her ears. She had heard it to be Thorin Oakenshield who was on the receiving end and it caused her heart to nearly burst through her chest.

She had remembered Fili's words to her as they had laid curled up in the arms of one another during one of their few nights together, soft covers surrounding them as he had kissed her hair and told her of the furtive and not yet fully determined quest his uncle and companions were possibly to set out on after a few years. Twenty years was a bit more than a few years.

Joelle walked in silence near her sister, her heart fluttering around her chest like a nervous butterfly. When her eyes had found Kili standing in the crowd, her knees had almost collapsed as his gaze roved over her, eyes finding hers as she had pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to keep her herself silent, attempting to concentrate on making Thorin accept their offer.

"Cal! Joe!" The sisters heard their names come bursting out from behind them. Fili's voice nearly caused Calandra to lose all semblance of thought, his fingers against her arm practically making her shiver in delight.

She turned abruptly to Fili, placing a finger over his lips as they continued to be led to the Queen's tent her people had set up for her and her sister. They were good people, strong people. They had come when she needed them, she almost felt unworthy of the power they had handed over to her as they regained their homeland.

After the two girls thanked the wide and grey bearded man who led them to their quarters, they pulled the boys inside. Calandra quickly closed the clasps of it to keep the wind out, turning to Fili who was gazing at his brother and Joelle with a raised eyebrow. Joelle had launched herself into Kili's arms the second they entered a private space, her legs securing around his hips. Joelle's lips closing around his with need and happiness as he grinned against the lips he'd been dreaming about, his tongue parting her lips to deepen the already heated kiss.

When Fili looked back at Calandra, stepping towards her as he lastly took in the thin silver and steel crown atop her head. "Queen, huh?"

Calandra's expression relaxed as she advanced, placing her hands on either side of his face and pulling his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, tender as Cal felt Fili pull her into him, enjoying his touch for she had grown hollow without it.

"I missed you." He murmured against her lips. A smile forming in the corners of Cal's mouth just before he captured her lips again, tasting her as his tongue trailed along hers, causing Cal to press into him harder as a pleasant sigh left her gratified lips.

"I missed you more." Calandra pulled away, her fingers caressing his cheek, coming down along his jaw. "I think your beard grew."

Fili laughed, embracing her and savouring the feeling of her closeness as he felt Calandra's heart beat against his chest. "_Atamanel_…" His hand came up to stroke the back of his lass's hair, her fingers tightening against the back of his heavy leather overcoat.

She could thoroughly feel her core shattering at his words but she just pushed her sappy feelings aside before drawing away placing a chaste kiss upon his charming lips, his braided mustache tickling her. "We have much to discuss, Fee."

Fili looked into her eyes, watching them darken slightly at the weight of her words and what was to come. He nodded, taking her hand and pulling her outside, but not before looking over his shoulder to check to see if Kili was interested in hearing this. But Fili realized that he might be a little busy as he and Joelle had fallen to the fall wrapped in each other's hold, wrestling around near the warmth of the fire, fighting for dominance like children. He knew Joe would clarify everything for Kili by the time they were both tuckered out.

Reaching back into the tent, Calandra took Fili by the hand and led him out past the sitting men, beckoning a few away from the campfire to go rest for morning was not far behind. They sat hand in hand there; Fili's eye's searching her face as she tried to collect the correct words.

* * *

Their rolling about on the ground ended after a long while, the laughing and grunting ceasing when Kili finally had Joelle pinned beneath him, her chest rising and falling quickly as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Get off me you oaf!" Joelle giggled.

"Who are you calling oaf, you miniature troll." Kili grinned mischievously, leaning down to press light kisses along the soft flesh of her neck. To his delight her pulse jumped when he took the skin between his teeth and sucked gently, a gasp leaving her throat.

"How dare you?" She all but sighed, struggling to get her hands free but there was no use under his weight. "I am a princess now and a member of the royal guard and a whole bunch of other things I just can't think of at this moment."

Kili chuckled, leaning more into her until they're hips were flush against one another, his breath leaving him when she rolled hers up against his, causing friction to spark between them. "Aulë, Joelle, you have no idea how much I have missed you."

His hands released hers to come and stroke her flushed high cheekbones, his touch sending warmth spreading through her. Inclined, he brushed his lips lightly over hers, gently parting them to take in her bottom lip, pulling her into the haze of his warm-hearted kiss. Releasing his grip made Joelle smile against his mouth, swiftly rolling over and landing atop Kili, legs astride him.

The heat that pooled within her when she felt his hands run up her thighs to come and grip her hips was immense. Especially when she eased down lower so she was completely pressed against him, her pulse jumping when she saw the way his eyes darkened with want. "And I missed you, _Âzyungâl_."

Kili could hardly contain himself when he felt her lean down onto him, her lips ghosting against his ears. "I have missed your touch, Kili. It was a long, _hard_ twenty years without you."

When she pulled back she hardly had time to breathe before his calloused hands slipped behind her neck, bringing her to him as he sat up, supporting her in his lap. Joe leaned into his kiss, breathing in his scent, smelling the trees and air on him and the scent of the earth. She had not realized how much she'd been missing. She felt her fingers instinctively going to his chest, tugging off his over coat as she speedily worked the ties of his tunic loose.

But she was surprised when he stopped her fragile fingers from continuing, breaking their kiss. She looked up, confusion in her eyes as she felt herself being denied what she so desperately wanted and _needed_. "Joe, what happened to you?"

Joelle tilted her head, her long tawny hair tumbling around her. "What do you mean?"

Gently, Kili placed his hand over her scarred cheek, gingerly stroking the ever-soft skin before tracing his thumb down her throat and stopping over her chest. "You know what."

His shadowed molten eyes waited for an answer as her own fingers came up to touch the once perfect skin, her cheeks paling at the thought that he may not want her as much now that she was marked. "Battle scars, I presume." Joelle shrugged thoughtlessly.

"How?" Concern filled his now sad eyes, the thought of someone hurting her seemed unbearable. "Who did this?"

Joelle smiled softly, her fingers coming to the top of the leather buckles on her vest as she slowly undid them, pulling it off and tossing it to the ground, then she lifted the light chainmail over her head to reveal her dark grey fitted blouse. Kili didn't know what she was doing till she began unlacing the strings just above her breast and gently pulled the material just enough over her shoulder for Kili so see where the insipid scar ended.

It ran along just past her shoulder halfway down her bicep, and Kili felt all sense leave him. He leaned in to trail loving kisses along the scar, stopping at her shoulder to look back at her. But the eyes that were upon him were not the eyes he had seen a moment ago. These eyes were lost in the depths of thought, as memories flew past her, consuming her.

"Tell me?" Kili asked, his fingers brushing over her lips, bringing her back to him.

After a moment Joe nodded, her fingers playing with the ties of blue tunic in front of her, unable to meet his gaze. "It was when my sister and I took back our kingdom. There had been a man living there," she paused not knowing how to describe that monster. "But he was no longer a man, he'd become evil, what was left of his soul turned black and full of hate and the Orcs just seemed to flock to him like a beacon. Even the drakes from the lands beyond came to him for he held some kind of wicked hold over them, a power I suppose."

She breathed, looking back at Kili, whose brows were furrowed as he tried to imagine it. "We had gathered an armies worth of people who had once been the people of Ered Mithrin, and we led them into battle." Joelle became so fidgety though that she stood abruptly, almost knocking Kili backwards in surprise. She walked over to the fire and stood before it, the warmth licking at her through the air. "It was the hardest thing we had ever done; half way through it all we were unsure if we'd survive. For there were too many Orcs for one to count coming at us in a constant stream, and the battle raged on for _many_ years."

Kili stood, coming towards her with his arms open as he took her in them, resting his chin on her shoulder as he kissed her feathery hair. She took a shaky breath. "My sister and I were inexperienced at best but simply travelling to the Grey Mountains forced us to train. We were separated for days, our camps far off from the fighting; I knew not whether she was alive or dead. But that's when I saw him, the hulking beast of a man; his eyes were beyond reason looking cold and bloodthirsty. His clothes were dithering and blood covered, and he wore the bones of his fallen as armor. I had to use what strength I had left after being lost among the battle front for days…"

_It was as if she were back there. The beast headed straight for her, there was nothing for her to do but hold her ground, her knees and arms weak from holding such a heavy sword for so long. Metal clashed against metal as his axe struck her sword, knocking her off her feet with the impact as she rolled and recollected herself before he struck her again; landing her flat on her back and the giant man towered over her before grabbing her by the front of her armor._

_"Such a shame, to waste such a pretty thing." The man's voice was malicious, his breath blew in her face, causing her to gag until she felt the blade of his axe running down her face and she screamed, kicking away from him so it sliced further down her skin. But she had kicked him with enough force in the stomach to wind him for a moment or two and she landed back on the ground with a thud. _

_Joelle scrambled to get her footing, feeling the warm liquid seeping through her clothes and causing her to begin to feel lightheaded. She reached for her sword, gripping it tightly in her slippery fingers. And stood just as the man charged her but he was knocked to the ground by the swift, forceful movement of someone tackling him._

_Coughing blood, she had gawked at her sisters still body on the ground after colliding with the monstrous man with such power. The man roared with fury._

_ "No one touches Rognvald!" His enormous dirty hands grabbed Calandra roughly by her scarlet hair, causing her to wake and shout out in pain._

_"Release her!" Joelle had yelled up at the man, venom in her voice, blood ran down her ivory skin as she swayed on her fatigued legs._

_"Or what, tiny one?" He bellowed before dropping the girl carelessly back to the floor, she attempted to stand but her knees shook and she fell._

_"Baruk khazâd!" Joelle barked aloud before ramming her long sword into the man's gut as he howled in pain, dropping to a knee as he grit his teeth with rage, beginning to rise again until Joe called upon all her strength and raised her sword, bringing it down hard on Rognvald's thick neck with a cry of vengeance. The sound of breaking bone and fast wet metal filled the air as the beast's head hit the floor and rolled onward, his body sinking to the ground lifelessly._

_Joelle had stood there looking for a moment as others around them stopped to stare at the blood soaked women who had just beheaded the mountain orcs dark King. They squealed and squabbled fighting hard for a while after until they realized all was lost without him and fled. Joelle had soon after collapsed in her sister's arms, copious amounts of red blood leaking from her body._

"Calandra had thought she had lost me. I had gone nearly white when they finally brought me to the healer's tent; even then it was touch and go for a few days. But I mended." Joelle leaned her head back on Kili's shoulder, feeling him nuzzle her neck. "I have not thought of that day for a long time."

"You are so very brave, Joelle daughter of Aggrift. Although I wish I could have been the one to cut the bastards head off." She felt Kili's warm lips against her skin and turned to face him, her eyes no longer sad but relieved that Kili still found her appealing and now knew what had become of her.

"Do you still love me?" Joelle's thin fingers came up to tangle in Kili's untidy hair.

"_Men lananubukhs menu_, how could you even ask such a question?" Kili pulled her into him, their lips meeting with soft reassurance, pulling her into the warmth of the kiss as his lips moved to form with hers.


	11. Chapter 11: The Strong - Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien. Enjoy! Sorry it took so long (:**

Chapter 11: The Strong – Part 2

They sat by the tremendous fire, Calandra's eyes locked solely on the bewitching constellation above as Fili stroked her hair dotingly as she rested her head in his lap, treasuring the time he finally had with her. The years that had passed seemed excruciatingly long without her; he had thought they would have been reunited much earlier and on much different terms. Fili couldn't help feeling his fear churn in his stomach at the thought of Cal going to the war.

She had told him what had happened when she and her sister fought to retrieve the Grey Mountains and what they had faced. But something inside him begged him to tell her to run and leave them to their own fight, for she was being too selfless to sacrifice hers and the safety of her soldiers for those who had not come to her aid in the battle for Ered Mithrin. Although he wished he had, looking upon her solemn face now gazing at the stars, he could see that she had hardened, becoming rough around the edges, building up a solid defense between herself and the world around her, only to let in the few she truly trusted. The weight that she carried atop her shoulders as she tried to rebuild her once great kingdom was evident, he knew the look, and his uncle wore it every day of his life since Erebor had been lost.

Fili comprehended that seeing things in combat could change one completely, for they were sights that would burn into your memory and haunt your dreams, never to let you forget the horrors you had witnessed. He furrowed his brows, golden locks falling around his face as he looked down at her. He wished he could take it all away, the pain, the memories, but he knew that was not possible. No healer in the world could repair the damage that had befallen his love.

Although Fili was thankful for some of it because he could see the ferocity it had built looming beneath her calm demeanor, waiting patiently to be let loose and wreak havoc. She had changed through the years, becoming braver, more confident and accepting in the role of being a leader people could look up to, a powerful, strong woman is what her past shaped her into. There was a fire behind her eyes when she met his gaze, her heavy lashes batting as she came out of her bemusement.

"What are you thinking about?" Fili whispered to her as he watched her fingers play with the long chain around her neck, its pendant resting beneath her clothes, out of his view.

"Dragons." Calandra's grip around her necklace tightened and she pulled her pendant out from beneath her wool tunic and laid it upon herself.

With wide eyes, Fili watched as her scarred hands released the adornment, as he finally recognized what it was. His fingers came up to touch the curve of the long tooth. "Where did you get that?"

Calandra looked him hard in the eye then pursed her lips and features changing. "Where do you suppose I got it from?"

Fili's mind wandered; perhaps she had been given it as a gift for becoming the Queen of the Mountains. Calandra watched as Fili tried to come up with some logical explanation of her ownership of such an accessory. She had not told him of her fight with that dragon _Scatha_, she was unsure whether to trouble him anymore with her past but deep down she knew he needed to know as she watched his features became grief stricken as he finally put together the pieces of the puzzle.

With a smile softening her face, Cal reached up and placed her hand against his cheek, trying to bring him comfort. "Would you like me to tell you?"

Without hesitation Fili nodded. Calandra sighed as she withdrew herself from the warmth of Fili and sat up straight; she pulled her necklace over her head and handed it to him watching as his eyes raked over it then gazed back at her. "Do you recall what I said about the drakes coming to assist the dark king when we took back our homeland?"

Once again he nodded, watching her look back to the stars. "Well when the drakes came, they brought a great black dragon. Scatha the Worm, they called it, for it had neither wings nor legs, only two clawed arms. He came from the North, beyond the mountains in seek of blood and treasure, he only found one out of the two. When the dark king realized this he sought counsel with The Worm and asked for its help, in return he would give as much bountiful gold as Scatha wanted. So he agreed, but when my sister cut Rognvald's head from his body, Scatha went insane finally realizing there was no way he would receive his treasure."

Cal's eyes snapped back to Fili when he wrapped his strong hands around hers, giving her a comforting smile.

_The battle raged on, the orcs and goblins on their way to defeat as her people drove them out of the mountains with victory written across their faces. That was when it came, slithering out from the highest peak towards them, setting trees ablaze as it slunk down. Calandra wielded her father's mighty axe, her muscles tight as adrenaline pumped through her veins, pushing her to finish the war._

_ The sounds of the dragon's cries became astoundingly loud as it emerged before the army, causing destruction with every swing of its long tail and biting at anyone close enough. The scent of blood and the cries of her men filled her ears as she was knocked to the ground as her men began to flee in herds from Scatha the Worm. Its flames licked the sky as it cried out as the dwarves ran for their lives. Calandra pulled herself to stand, gripping her axe so tightly her knuckles blanched._

_ She was alone as the dragon gazed down upon her, its wide mouth open with its countless teeth bearing, its tongue tasting the air around it. Tasting her… With that she drew back her double sided axe and spun, the edge of the blade slicing off The Worm's tongue as it gave an ungodly noise, screeching in pain which rapidly turned to fury and then he was hunting her._

_ Through the rocks Calandra ran, hopping over them, sliding between the ones closer together until she came to a halt beneath an overhanging ridge. Her breathing raged as she tried to calm herself enough to come to her senses, before this war she had never seen a dragon, she knew not of how to kill them. But they seemed to be injured just as people were, she thought as she visualized the way it cried out when she cut off its tongue._

_ Her breathing all but stopped when she heard the huffing of air being inhaled and exhaled. The thoughts in her head quickly mingled together and she thought of the only way possible of killing Scatha._

_ "I have to cut off its head." Cal breathlessly spoke to herself as she propped up her weapon in her hands ready to strike. It couldn't be that difficult, Scatha was large but not as immense as most dragons, if she could get behind the damn thing and use all of her strength then she could end all of this. At least this was what she thought till she realized, half way through fighting it among the rocks as it coiled and sprang at her, she had little to no energy left. _

_ Her incursions grew more desperate as the creatures tail came forward and knocked her off her feet and sent her tumbling down a rocky hill, she came to a beaten stop lying flat on the ground, her head growing numb in the back where it made contact with the ground. Cal reached up to touch it and was not surprised her finger tips came back red._

_ As The Worm slowly slithered down towards her, eager to collect its pesky dinner, she gripped the handle of the axe as it rested just above her head on the freezing ground and waited as it came forward. Just as it began unlocking its jaw to swallow her whole she drew her axe forward and planted it firmly in the creature's skull which caused it to begin squirming and writhing in agony, screeching out as it could not take out the hostile object. _

_ This gave Calandra just enough time to get to her feet and run around the serpent-like dragon, she pulled out the twin dagger she kept sheathed in her boots, and dug them into its scales and began mounting the creature as it tried to get away from her. Once she reached the handle of her axe she wrapped her legs around The Worm's neck and pulled her weapon free and began hacking away at its neck, the creatures blood spurting everywhere as she did so._

_ Scatha suddenly fell to the ground, jostling Calandra so that she lost her grip and tumbled off but she did not cease her actions until the dragon's head was clean off, lying separate from its still twitching body. She breathed deeply, a boundless power filling her as she bent towards the serpent's mouth and scored out a tooth._

_ When she finally stood, sheathing her daggers once more in her boots and placing her axe back in its holding place upon her backbone, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time washed over her as she strode back to her people where they waited for her return. And when she did, they cheered, louder than anything she had ever heard as they bowed before their almighty queen who had just slain one of the most vulgar monsters in all of Middle Earth._

Calandra turned back to look at the man she adored, noticing his eyes were wide as saucers she squeezed his hand in assurance, The Worm had done little to her, a few cut and bruises nevertheless she was thrived. The sleep she had dipped into once in the healers' tent seemed endless, as she slept for almost a fortnight.

"Fili, my love, please do not look at me like that." She leaned forward and pressed a fervent kiss to his parted lips and drew away to gaze into his stormy eyes.

With a deep breath Fili leaned forward to press his forehead against hers, his fingers interlocking with hers. His brows drew together as he realized how much he had missed in his woman's life, how much he had been absent for, it nearly broke his heart that she had to endure it all alone.

"I wish I could have been there." He spoke softly but sadly. It nearly broke Cal's heart as well.

She shook her head wildly, moving away to watch him. "I would never wish such a thing, so many died, _we_ nearly died." Calandra waved to the tent her sister resided in.

"I am glad that you were not a part of that, I could not have survived if I'd lost you." Her words were quiet and her fingers trailed along his jawline, heating the skin she touched. Somehow her words pulled at the strings of his heart, a truth laid behind them he realized. If she had lost him or he lost her, they would no longer feel that life was worth living for they were each other's _one_. The _one _they were destined to be with and could not live without, it was an eternal bond they shared.

As a silence fell over the two, Fili edged closer and enfolded his strong arm around her and she leaned into his embrace. Her head nuzzling into the crook of his neck as she placed a gently kiss against his throat. His senses spiked at the simple touch and he had to restrain himself from taking her right there in the dirt before the flames.

"Fili?" She breathed against his flushed skin, raising gooseflesh where her lips trailed. Cal silently pleaded for him to do something as her fingers came to trace over the fabric of his light brown tunic, savouring the feeling of his rippling muscles beneath it.

"I cannot, Cal." Fili shook his head, regretting his words as they came out but knew that he could not have her on the eve of battle, it was almost like admitting defeat and saying that they may both perish amongst those fighting.

Calandra pulled away, her delicate brows furrowing as a hunger raged behind her shadowed eyes, causing Fili to groan at himself. "Why?"

"I will not make love to you on this night, not until the war is over and you are back safe in my arms. It drives me wild but I feel its best." His heated blue eyes grazed over her as she pouted for a moment mumbling about twenty years without a touch but bobbed her head in acceptance, crimson strands falling around her shoulders as she took his hand in hers and pressed it to her lips before kissing him keenly.

Their bodies hummed with energy just being around one another and the self-control the two were using was legendary as their kiss deepened before Calandra pulled away, breathing drastically, thankful for the cool night's air to keep her from catching fire just at his embrace.

"Would you hold me until daybreak comes?" The queen before him asked and he more than happily nodded, scooping her up into his resilient hold and carried her back to her tent, peering in to check to see if the coast was clear. Clothes lay strewn across Joelle's side of the shelter; she was curled into Kili beneath a cover over her bed, sound asleep.

Fili treaded forward, lying Calandra down on her extravagant bed before shedding his over coat and climbing in to pull her slight body into his hard lean one. Her head rested atop his chest as he kissed her flowing tresses, urging her to fall asleep for war would soon be upon them and they had but a few hours till first light. Cal clenched her hands in Fili's shirt as she held onto the feel of him and his warm, sweet scent whilst he held her against him protectively. Then, sleep took her.

* * *

The sky had not lightened yet when Fili's eyes opened to slits. He groggily peered around the room, Kili was still lying in Joelle's bed, his chest openly exposed as he sprawled out but Joelle was no longer there. With a weary feeling he sat up in the small, somehow comfortable, cot that was meant to be Calandra's bed, seeing her slowly dressing.

She tightened the strings of her leather breeches, slipping on her heavily buckled boots. Cal pulled over a thin, ghostly grey linen shirt, slipping her chainmail over her head that hung about the tops of her shoulders and to her hips in a snug fashion that still provided movement. Over top she strapped a well-built, light steel overlaid corset, the embellishment of a few mountains indented in the plating.

"You should wear more armor, your grace." Fili's husky voice broke the silence in the tent as Cal whirled about to face him.

A smile graced her features as she took in his sleep disheveled face. "If I wear too much then I shall not be able to move on the battle field, it will slow me down and make me an easier target."

Fili's thick sandy brows furrowed at her, the woman he had met twenty years ago never would have known something like that, nor would she had ever thought about having to wear armor let alone go to battle.

Seeing the worry cross his face she lowered herself to the bed beside him, leaning in to press a loving kiss to his lips. "I'll be fine, you'll see." Her fingers combed back through his tangled mane as he closed his eyes.

"How do you know that?" Vivid scenes plagued his mind; seeing her crawling through the dirt, leaving a trail of scarlet in her wake seemed to be the gaudiest. "Why did you have to leave the safety of your home? You would not even be in this mess if it weren't for me and my ass of a brother."

Calandra's hand allayed its caressing and she moved away, slightly upset and shocked at that. But on some level she knew it was partially true, they had been the final push to get her and her sister to do something meaningful. Although for years she had been getting ravens from villagers near the mountains, the people she now led today. She had done nothing to help them in their time of need, but she would not fail them this time, not on this day.

A sparse, thoughtful smile slid across her face. "Whatever happens today Fee, has nothing to do with our paths crossing or the paths of our siblings. Aulë will watch over us, I know it. And if that isn't enough for you, know this; whatever it is you are imagining might happen to me out there, stop. As I've told you I am not the same woman you used to know."

There it was again, like a sudden blaze of courage, rage and honor, sparking her eyes and lighting her soul up. Fili had never thought he'd see anything like it.

"I can take care of myself," her hand clasped around his, holding it securely in her grasp. "I will slaughter our enemies and lay waste to their evil and all that they stand for. Worry about yourself for a change, will you, please?"

The silence that fell over the tent was stifling, Fili couldn't come up with a single word, how could he not worry about his_ one _and only? Worry was what he did best; he'd been doing it all his life with Kili. But surely enough he managed to raise his stormy gaze upwards and nod at her.

"Terrific, I've got a council meeting with the others; I suppose I'll see you out there." She rose to her feet once again, pausing for a moment as she laced up the final components of her armor and laden herself with weapons.

Cal paused on her way out of the tent, fingers clutching the thick sheltering fabric, dark strands dipping over her shoulders. "Fili, don't do anything senseless out there. If you cannot listen to anything else I've said then please listen to that at least." Then with a deep sigh she pushed walk the door cover and disappeared into the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12: A Willing Heart

**I'm so sorry that its been taking me far too long to update these chapters and get stuff out to you guys, the few of you who really enjoy my stuff, you guys make it all worth updating and publishing this stuff, no matter how bad it is sometimes. I truly appreciate and love you all for being so patient and for favouriting and commenting, it's so awesome! I'm starting up college again in a few weeks so I'll make sure I publish lots more sooner rather than later. Keep commenting and all that, it really helps, also if you like certain things or don't or have ideas I appreciate those too. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien. Enjoy ya'll!**

Chapter 12: A Willing Heart

The wind whistled along the infinite steppes before her, almost as if it were an enormous black wasteland attempting to suck them all in. Joelle couldn't even enjoy the crispness of the morning, the sun had not yet risen, almost every other person was dormant at this moment but something caused her to stir. The nightmares she'd had, so many years ago, overwhelmed her mind as she stood out over the land.

Screams and the clashes of war had brought her to open her eyes in those horrible dreams, for an instant she saw her surroundings, and they were just as they looked in this moment as she stood contemplating. Everything was beyond familiar and yet she'd never set foot on this plain before today.

Clouds covered the moon above, she stooped to sit in the dirt facing the nothingness, knuckles whitening as she held onto the hilt of her sword.

"What troubles you, sister?" The voice of her sibling seemed to slice through the air with clarity.

Joelle released her weapon and clasped her shaking hands together, not wishing to tell Calandra of what she'd dreamt of this night. She'd never told her of those accursed nightmares, nor did she wish to tell her now. It wasn't worth the worry, her sister was already strained beyond comprehend with having to handle her own army as well as work with that stubborn old dwarf. Not to mention her intense need to protect her younger sister at all times, no matter the cost.

"I could not sleep." It wasn't but a whisper when it left Joe's lips, her eyes focused on the ever expanding distance. Even curled up next to the man she'd yearned for over so many years, she could not find peace in her own mind. Images gnawed at her, even as she attempted to push them from her thoughts now.

"You are worried?" Calandra sat alongside her younger sibling, letting one hand rest atop her shoulder.

A chortled laugh came fleetingly from Joelle as she peered at her sister. "Are you not?"

"We've been through battles before, Joe, we can do it again." The smile Calandra wore didn't seem to reassure her sister or herself.

"You know this war is different, Cal. We have never been through anything such as this. Never have we needed more than our own army to defeat our enemies. Here we stand with many others and yet the soldiers still rumour in uncertainty."

She nodded, removing her hand from her sister's shoulder to fuss with one of the loose leather straps of her bindings. It was true, they'd never partaken in something so immense, and however there was this lingering feeling Calandra had that everything would be okay.

"You're right, these are uncharted waters for us, but we cannot doubt ourselves at a time such as this. Not when there are thousands of dwarves back there looking up to us, praying we can get them through this." Her voice was low and serious. "Look on the bright side sister, at least there won't be a dragon this time."

At that Joelle snickered, waves of dark hair shaking with momentary mirth. "Thank Aulë for that, in any case we've only got a seven foot tall orc to annihilate."

That thought seemed to sober both women, as if it was something looming in the background that they could feel but tried to ignore with all their might. It was a challenge Joelle had eagerly agreed upon taking, although the decades of battle she and her sister had met seemed to wear on them, this war was to help those they cared about. She would not leave them in their time of need.

Calandra turned to watch her sister, whose thickly lashed, pale blue eyes were gazing off into the distance, as if expecting the monsters to come hurtling out towards them at any time. There was fear in those wide eyes, but it was outweighed by the sheer devotion and strength her sister had. She knew the terror her younger sister felt, but for some reason it didn't seem to matter as the two waited for dawn to come.

"When the sun rises, Joe… stay close. Do you understand?"

Looking to her sister Joelle saw the determination in those doe eyes. They would not be separated this time; they would never nearly lose each other again. "I understand, Cal. But do not spend all your time out there worrying about me."

The older sibling nodded and drew Joelle into her, squeezing her so tightly that she thought they might become one person. A flurry of emotions seemed to ravage Calandra as she held onto the only family she had left, the possibility of losing her seemed farfetched and yet it seemed frighteningly realistic. Joelle had proven durable through the years, even more than her older sister, but her hunger for combat and violence seemed to grow every time she lifted that sword. She was becoming less and less careful with each passing fight, and it petrified her sister.

Soon after, the sisters were pacing back to camp, a stillness rolling over the awakening crowd as the two walked towards the Kings tent. The faces were solemn as they passed, all fully aware of the danger that was heading straight for them, far off in the distance the drums had begun to thump in an unkind, grotesque mode.

"Fear not." Joelle soothed as she trailed behind her sister, her gaze meeting with as many of her men as possible, attempting to lift them from their dreads.

"If there was nothing to fear then we would not be at war." A husky, cold voice broke out over the muteness. Thorin's stern scrutiny fell on Joelle just as the sisters reached the tent. He stood at the door, arms folded across his chest.

"Your highness, we must speak." Calandra voice was blunt as she passed by him and strode inside, waving her sister off to prepare the men.

With a nod Joelle cruised away from the gathering people towards the horde of their warriors, raising their hopes with hollow promises she knew would probably never be fulfilled. Her gracious and friendly smile roused their spirits, nurturing their wills to fight for the good of Middle Earth and for those who are in need.

"My heroes of the Grey Mountains, faithful fighters; my kin, we stand on the brink of war. A war we will take as ours and obliterate our opponents! We have earned our lands, just as the Long Beards have earned theirs, through blood and sweat and years of living without a homeland, just as we once did."

Joelle's petite form could be spotted out above all others in the camp as she had climbed up onto a weapons cart, her voice bellowing across the awestruck bystanders. She'd grown accustomed to rallying the forces and brightening their hopes, driving their morale through the skies.

"The monsters that stand on the other end of that battle field will feel our might when they crawl across the ground begging for forgiveness, but they shall not have it. Today we end this feud between our kind and theirs. They think that we shall bend to their will that we are not strong enough to defeat such demonic legions but we will send them back into their desolate holes, in which they crawled out of. We will abolish those beasts that have plagued our lands for centuries and all shall remember this day. They shall remember our fury, our honor and courage, they will tell stories of our bravery."

Looking out at the faces of her men, grins spread across their faces, some cheering and shouting; it was enough to bring tears to her eyes. Never had she ever been so proud. "Prepare for battle, we set out at sunrise!"

A great cheering roar came from all around her as her people, and even some from the other armies, gathered to applaud the tiniest war chief they'd ever laid eyes upon. Possibly the only one who had ever been of the female persuasion as well.

Once the crowd dispersed, Joelle managed to scramble down and slink past the organizing combatants. Her heart raced as she searched for a quiet place just to have a moment of peace to clear her clambering mind.

Smoke and dew hung in the air as she walked past tent after tent until she came to the end where the doors of Erebor stood once proud and strong. Shivers ran down her spine as she imagined what it must've looked like, the dragon barging in, breaking down the doors and setting everything ablaze, trampling people and their homes, all for the love of gold. The thought seemed to boil Joelle's blood.

"H-hello?" The softness of the voice seemed to put to rest her thoughts as she looked around, eyebrow cocked.

The sun had not yet risen, the shadows of the previous night still clung to the scenery as a small figure moved atop a rock close by. Joelle drew her sword faster than a dragonfly flaps its wings and pointed it out towards the figure. "Who's there?"

"Oh goodness me, my apologies, you can't see me up here. I'm terribly sorry, please there's no need for violence." The figure hopped down at once and approached Joelle; she was surprised by how short he was. "Bilbo Baggins, at your service."

Joelle frowned down at the curly head bowed before her. _What was it?_ "Joelle Cothrin, at yours, but you can just call me Joe. And might I say that you are the shortest little thing I've ever met?"

Bilbo frowned once he stood up, not sure if she was being curious or rude. "Well I regret to inform you but you haven't sprouted very high yourself."

A smile crept along her lips and she chuckled at the young man.

Suddenly Bilbo's eyes lit up like an explosion of fireworks. "You wouldn't happen to be Kili's Joe, would you by chance? The Joelle from that estate he thought he never would've seen again?"

Joelle's expression sobered, raising a questioning brow. "He spoke of me, did he?"

Bilbo nodded his lips in a firm line. "He told us of how he saved you, like it was fate that you two met. I quite like the thought of fate actually, although I think women are more trouble than they are worth, no offense."

"None taken, I've yet to repay the favour to him; he's saved me quite a few times really." Joelle tittered. "So what are you Mr. Baggins? I'm quite curious."

An elongated sigh came from him as he looked away and sat down on a rock. "I'm a hobbit. I'm getting rather tired of people asking me that, it's astonishing to think that people really don't know what Shire folk are."

"Shire folk? My mother used to tell me tales of them actually, when I was young, they were my favourite bed time stories. Everything seemed so peaceful when she described it, never ending fields of grass and flowers, and the greatest trees with the greenest leaves you'll ever see. Houses built into the rolling hills where little plump folks lived happy, quiet lives."

Bilbo had watched the dreamy grin spread across Joelle's face as she described it; even his smile had come out of hiding as he thought of his homeland until she insulted him again. "Plump?! We are not plump, even though there are many members of my community who relish their small lives of eating and drinking to their hearts content."

"If that's what a hobbit is supposed to be doing, then why aren't you home doing that? Why would you come out here into the dangerous world?" The rock was cold and clammy beneath her and she had to focus on remaining calm when she realized the cobalt sky was slowly turning a shade lighter.

"I was recruited as a burglar…" Bilbo almost snorted but he seemed to be too solemn to give it any effort. "I'm not cut out for war, Joelle, I'm a hobbit. I lack the proper height requirements and training and courage and-"

Joelle reached over, clapping her hand over his mouth before he could doubt himself further. "My dear hobbit, you lack none of those things. You just have to believe in yourself, I'm sure your journey has helped you with that. There's something about you, I'm not sure what it is, but I trust that you'll be okay. You may not be fighting for your own homeland, but imagine you are. Imagine you'll be protecting that fresh, grass swaying side to side in the afternoon breeze, the people you've known all your life and can practically call family, the place you've lived in since you were a youngling that holds all your memories."

Bilbo's eyes were wide open as he gazed up at the woman. She was so smart, how come he'd never thought of it that way. There was no way he was going to let Thorin down on this day. "You're right, you're _absolutely_ right, Joelle." He stood up, hands proudly on his hips like he could take on the world. "I mean, I've faced giant spiders and goblins and elves and a dragon, what's a war in comparison."

Her brow rose in question once again at the hobbit but Bilbo just waved of her gaze. "Never mind any of that, from the looks of you you're about ready for war. I've never thought of a woman participating in battle, but then again I've never really thought much of battle. I admire your courage, my lady."

That had to have been the first time anyone had ever accepted it without being made to see that she wasn't some useless wench. "Thank you, Bilbo."

Joelle stood up beside the hobbit and rested her hand on his shoulder, a thoughtful smile on her lips. "And worry not; I'll watch out for you out there, you have my word." That seemed to lift what looked like an invisible weight off of his shoulders and he beamed at her as they began walking back.


End file.
